


Nie wolno ci o mnie zapomnieć

by Layla22



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla22/pseuds/Layla22
Summary: Sherlock, John, Greg i Molly w dzieciństwie byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Mieszkali na jednej ulicy, chodzili do jednej szkoły, byli niemalże nierozłączni. Jednak wydarzenia, które miały miejsce w ostatnim roku przed ich pójściem na studia, sprawiły, że ich ścieżki się rozeszły, a kontakt urwał. Wydawało się, że bezpowrotnie, ale los postanowił zrobić im niespodziankę. Kiedy piętnaście lat później przypadkowo spotykają się w niecodziennych okolicznościach jako detektyw, lekarz, policjant i patolog, żadne z nich nie jest pewne czy powinni to uznać za błogosławieństwo czy raczej przekleństwo. Zwłaszcza, że widmo tragicznej przeszłości, czai się tuż za rogiem.





	1. Prolog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witam Was serdecznie po kilkumiesięcznej przerwie. Tęskniliście? :P Ja bardzo, ale niestety nie miałam dość czasu ani weny na pisanie. Jednak teraz kiedy jestem już po wyczerpującej sesji i z perspektywą dość lekkiego nowego semestru nabrałam nowych sił na kolejną dłuższą historię :) Mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodoba :P   
> Kilka wstępnych uwag:   
> 1\. To nie będzie typowe Sherlolly (co zapewne można już wywnioskować po opisie), a raczej opowieść wielowątkowa. Mam zamiar wpleść też trochę historii Johna i Grega. Liczę na to, że wyjdzie mi to dość zgrabnie :)   
> 2\. Generalnie drama, drama, drama... Ale niewykluczone, że pojawi się też coś pozytywnego, a może nawet śmiesznego xD  
> 3\. Zapomnijcie o serialu - praktycznie nic się nie będzie się z nim wiązało (oczywiście oprócz bohaterów :P), ale postaram się wpleść jakieś "smaczki"  
> 4\. Bohaterowie są nieco młodsi niż w serialu - z moich obliczeń wynika, że mają po trzydzieści trzy lata.   
> 5\. Przewiduję sporo retrospekcji - szczerze mówiąc, mało co pamiętam z rzeczywistości sprzed piętnastu lat, ale mam nadzieję, że to nie wpłynie na jakość opowiadania :)   
> 6\. Opowiadanie, póki co, jest pisane na totalnym spontanie. Tak naprawdę sama jeszcze nie wiem co będzie się działo w następnych rozdziałach xD. Mam jednak nadzieję, że jakoś uda mi się z tego stworzyć logiczną całość.   
> 7\. Rozdziały (przynajmniej w założeniach) będą dość długie, więc nie wiem jak sprawnie będzie mi szło ich pisanie i mogą się ukazywać w odstępach dłuższych niż tygodniowe. Postaram się jednak, aby nie były to jakieś drastyczne przerwy. Pierwszy rozdział powinien się pojawić jakoś w przyszłym tygodniu.   
> To chyba na tyle z ogłoszeń parafialnych. Naprawdę liczę na to, że pomimo mojej dość długiej nieobecności, jeszcze czasami tu zaglądacie i będziecie mi towarzyszyć podczas kolejnej mojej przygody z bohaterami "Sherlocka" :)  
> Dobra już dłużej nie przynudzam i zapraszam Was na prolog. Dajcie znać jak się Wam podoba :)   
> Do napisania!

Wpatrywał się w jej przepełnione strachem oczy. Uśmiechał się szyderczo na ten widok. Jej przerażenie, było tym co napędzało go do działania, dawało mu motywację. Im bardziej ona się bała, tym większą on odczuwał satysfakcję.  
Tak długo na to czekał. Teraz już nic mu nie przeszkodzi. Nikt ich tutaj nie znajdzie. Już on się o to postarał. Wreszcie ma ją tylko dla siebie. I może dokonać tego, co tak skrupulatnie planował od tak dawna. To o czym marzył, odkąd tylko ją poznał. A może nawet i wcześniej.  
Podszedł do niej i kucnął, aby bliżej się jej przyjrzeć. Skuliła się jeszcze bardziej i mocniej wcisnęła w kąt tego obskurnego pomieszczenia. Nie chciała na niego patrzeć. Nie mogła pozwolić, aby jej dotknął. Czuła wobec niego strach i obrzydzenie. Dlaczego wcześniej tego nie widziała? Jak w ogóle mogła pozwolić mu się do siebie zbliżyć? Tak bardzo, najbardziej jak to tylko możliwe.  
Chciała uciec, ale jej nie pozwolił. Złapał jej podbródek i zmusił, aby spojrzała prosto w jego ukazujące czyste szaleństwo oczy. Przełknęła głośno ślinę, starając się powstrzymać, gromadzące się pod powiekami łzy. Nie mogła się rozpłakać. Nie mogła okazać więcej słabości niż do tej pory. Miała przeczucie, że już nic jej nie uratuje, ale nie chciała się bardziej pogrążać. Ostatkami silnej woli, chciała zachować chociaż odrobinę godność. A nie było to łatwe, bo on już ją zniszczył.  
Kiedy jednak zobaczyła w jego dłoni nóż, już widziała, że te jej wysiłki idą na marne. Za chwilę już nic nie będzie miało dla niej znaczenia.  
Instynktownie próbowała się wyrwać. Nie udało się. Zamiast tego poczuła, jak zimne ostrze przecina w poprzek jej szyję. Zupełnie nie odczuła bólu, który zapewne musiał być potworny. Jedyne na czym mogła się skupić to oczy, te oczy, które kiedyś kochała, a teraz tak bardzo nienawidziła. Tylko to przymało ją przy życiu przez kilka kolejnych chwil. Zanim świat wokół zaszedł mgłą, usłyszała tyko szydercze:  
\- Nigdy nie wolno ci o mnie zapomnieć.


	2. 17 listopada

Inspektor Greg Lestrade przeklinał w duchu tego, komu zachciało się znajdować zwłoki w jakiejś opuszczonej leśnej melinie o szóstej nad ranem. Zwykle wczesne wstawanie mu nie przeszkadzało, ale ten dzień zapowiadał się źle zanim jeszcze się na dobre rozpoczął.   
Pierwsza myśl, która uderzyła go po obudzeniu przez niespodziewany telefon z pracy, to fakt, że wczoraj znów pokłócił się z Caitlyn, która z trzaskiem drzwi opuściła ich mieszkanie. W sumie to żadna nowość – ich małżeństwo wisiało na włosku od dłuższego czasu. Ciągle jednak próbowali jakoś to naprawić. Greg miał jednak przeczucie, że tym razem jego żona wyniosła się na dobre i nawet argument w postaci dobra dzieci nie będzie wystarczający. Zwłaszcza, że nie były już takie małe – Paul za miesiąc skończy czternaście lat, a Cassidy tydzień temu świętowała jedenaste urodziny. Cait stwierdziła, że są na tyle duzi, aby zrozumieć, że rodzice przestali się już kochać. Lestrade nie był jednak przekonany czy faktycznie „przestał kochać mamusię”. Postanowił jednak przełożyć osobiste rozważania na później – teraz czekała go praca. Policjant nigdy nie zaczynał dnia bez kubka porządnej kawy, więc nadal półprzytomny udał się do kuchni. Tam czekało go kolejne rozczarowanie – pojemnik na kawę świecił pustkami. Najwyraźniej Cait chciała mu udowodnić, że bez niej kompletnie sobie nie poradzi – to ona zawsze zajmowała się domem i zakupami, a on całymi dniami łapał przestępców. To był jeden z nieodzownych powodów ich ciągłych kłótni.   
Westchnął ciężko, po czym jak najszybciej wyszedł z domu, aby mieć czas po drodze wstąpić do jakiegoś baru szybkiej obsługi, który mogłaby mu zaoferować chociaż odrobinę pobudzającego napoju. Nie będzie to, to samo co świeżo parzona domowa kawa, ale lepsze to niż nic.   
Tak bardzo śpieszył się po papierowy kubek z płynem, który koło prawdziwej kawy chyba nawet nie leżał, że przez nieuwagę zatrzasnął kluczyki samochodzie. Dobrze, że jego auto miało już lata świetności za sobą, a on na kursie przygotowawczym do zawodu nauczył się kilku przydatnych technik, które pomogły mu w miarę szybko włamać się do własnego pojazdu. Dobrze, że na parkingu nie było nikogo innego – jeszcze ktoś mógłby go osądzić o kradzież i zawiadomić policję. A przecież to on był policją.   
Po tych wszystkich niefortunnych wypadkach, w końcu udało mu się dotrzeć na miejsce zbrodni. Był wczesny ranek, środek listopada i pogoda niezbyt dopisywała. Deszcz dopiero niedawno przestał padać, w powietrzu czuć było nieprzyjemną wilgoć, a temperatura wykazywała zaledwie kilka stopni na plusie. Nim Greg dotarł na miejsce odgrodzone policyjną taśmą buty i nogawki spodni miał całe umazane w błocie. Co z kolei przypomniało mu, że w domu czeka na niego tygodniowy stos ciuchów do prania. Czy naprawdę Caitlyn nie mogła najpierw ogarnąć domu, a dopiero potem odejść sobie z hukiem?   
Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos jednego z techników.   
\- Inspektorze, tutaj! – zawołał i wskazał na jakaś ruderę skrywającą się za drzewami.   
Lestrade przeszedł pod taśmą i udał się w stronę, gdzie zebrał się mały tłumek ludzi w mundurach. Sam na szczęście nie musiał takiego nosić. Chociaż teraz może i by się przydał, bo jeśli naprawdę nie zrobi tego prania, to za chwilę nie będzie miał w czym wyjść z domu.   
\- Co tutaj mamy? – spytał, pochodząc do młodego technika, z którym lubił pracować. Chłopak zawsze potrafił skondensować najważniejsze informacje i przedstawić je w przejrzysty sposób.   
\- Młoda kobieta, być może nawet nastolatka. Poderżnięte gardło. Prawdopodobnie była tu przez jakiś czas przetrzymywana. Zabezpieczyliśmy ruderę i teren dookoła. W środku jest już patolog.   
Greg oczywiście powinien obejrzeć ciało, ale na razie postanowił z tego zrezygnować. Patolog, który ostatnio z nimi pracował, nie lubił, kiedy wisiało mu się nad głową i patrzało na ręce. Tak więc poczeka aż ten skończy. W sumie teraz to już mu się nigdzie nie spieszyło.   
\- Kto znalazł zwłoki? – zapytał, rozglądając się wokół i szukając kogoś ubranego po cywilu.   
\- Facet po trzydziestce. Biegał z psem. Pies coś wyczuł i dotarli tutaj – odparł młody, wskazując na melinę.   
\- Mogę z nim porozmawiać? – spytał inspektor. Nie cierpiał tracić czasu. A skoro do ofiary póki co nie miał dostępu, mógł przynajmniej przesłuchać świadka.   
Chłopak wskazał mu stojącego tyłem do niego, niezbyt wysokiego mężczyznę. Obok niego na ziemi leżał owczarek niemiecki. Bez zastanowienia Lestrade ruszył w tamtą stronę.  
\- Dzień dobry – zaczął, kiedy znalazł się kilka kroków od mężczyzny, A ten zaczął obracać się w jego stronę – Jestem inspektor…   
\- Greg?   
Lestrade zastygł w bezruchu. Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom, czy to możliwe, że przed nim stoi właśnie…   
\- John? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. Jego rozmówca również wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Zresztą kto by nie był?   
\- Co za zbieg okoliczności – odparł John, uśmiechając się niepewnie – Nie sądziłem, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek się spotkamy.   
\- Tak, ja też nie – mruknął Greg, zdając sobie sprawę, że ten dzień staje się coraz bardziej nieprawdopodobny – A już na pewno nie w takich okolicznościach.   
Kiedy widzieli się po raz ostatni nic nie układało się tak jak by sobie tego życzyli. Doszli wtedy do wniosku, że będzie lepiej jeśli ich życiowe ścieżki się rozejdą i nigdy więcej nie przetną. Mieli nadzieję, że każdy odnajdzie swoje szczęście w samotności. Ciekawe czy Watsonowi się to udało, bo w tej chwili Lestrade raczej nie mógł tego powiedzieć o sobie.   
\- Cóż widocznie los tak chciał – dodał John, głaskając za uchem swojego psa.   
\- Myślałem, że wyjechałeś z Londynu – zagadnął policjant, nie wiedząc za bardzo jak pociągnąć tę rozmowę.   
\- Wróciłem pół roku temu, kiedy urodziła się moja córka. Wspólnie z żoną stwierdziliśmy, że tutaj będzie nam lepiej – odparł z uśmiechem Watson.   
\- Masz córkę, gratuluję – Greg starał się nie brzmieć sztucznie. Naprawdę nie był pewien czy chce brnąć w tę rozmowę. Czuł się nieswojo. Gdyby był przygotowany na to spotkanie po latach może byłoby mu łatwiej. A może wcale nie. Takie niespodziewane wpadanie na starych przyjaciół, z którymi dzieli się trudną przyszłość chyba nigdy nie jest proste.   
\- A ty masz dzieci? – spytał John, zapewnie z uprzejmości, a nie autentycznej ciekawości.   
\- Tak, dwójkę – odparł, nie wdając się w szczegóły. Nigdy nie wstydził się tego, że syna spłodził już na pierwszym roku studiów, ale też się tym zbytnio nie chwalił. Zresztą Johna pewnie wcale nie obchodziły jego osobiste życiowe zawirowania.  
Zapadła chwila ciszy, w ciągu której Greg przypomniał sobie, czemu w ogóle się tu znaleźli. Nie było to spotkanie towarzyskie tylko część jego pracy. Najwyższy czas się do niej zabrać.   
\- Muszę ci zadać kilka pytań, odnośnie tego co tutaj znalazłeś – powiedział nieco sztywno, nadal rozkojarzony przez te niespodziewane okoliczności – Opisz mi dokładnie jak to było.   
John kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem i od razu przeszedł do relacjonowania wydarzeń sprzed około godziny. Najwyraźniej on również nie miał ochoty rozmawiać o tym co działo się przez ten czas, kiedy stracili ze sobą kontakt.   
\- Nie mogłem spać, więc wziąłem Bingo na spacer – zaczął, wskazując na psa – W sumie często tak robię, lubię biegać po lesie, gdzie panuje cisza i spokój. Mam nawet ustaloną trasę. Bingo doskonale ją zna, więc dziwiłem się, kiedy pognał w zupełnie innym kierunku, ale nie zatrzymywałem go. Wiedziałem, że złapał trop, nie chciałem go od tego odciągać. Poszedłem za nim i trafiliśmy tutaj. Weszliśmy do środka i znalazłem tę dziewczynę. Wyglądał tragicznie, ale dla pewności sprawdziłem puls. Niestety już nie żyła. Niczego więcej nie dotykałem. Wyszedłem na zewnątrz, zadzwoniłem na policję i teraz czekam, aż mnie puścicie.   
Lestrade pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Zawsze lubił to w Watsonie – konkretne wypowiedzi bez zbędnych szczegółów. Czasami wręcz mógłby się wydawać małomówny, ale policjantowi nigdy to nie przeszkadzało.   
\- Dotykałeś czegoś jeszcze? – spytał właściwie tylko dla formalność, dobrze wiedział, że jego rozmówca to rozsądny człowiek.   
\- Nie, nie wydaje mi się – odparł John - A nawet jeśli to przypadkowo. Możecie jednak pobrać moje odciski palców, jeśli to konieczne.   
\- Wydaje mi się, że nie ma takiej potrzeby – zapewnił go inspektor, notując coś w swoim służbowym notesie. Co też robił tylko ze względu na to, że szef mu to delikatnie zasugerował. Osobiście rzadko kiedy z tych notatek korzystał, ale jeśli koś pytał jak idą mu postępy w śledztwie, zawsze mógł się nimi posłużyć na dowód, że coś już zrobił.   
Kiedy znów podniósł wzrok na swojego rozmówcę, zauważył, że John nad czymś się waha. Tak jakby zastanawiał się czy powinien wspomnieć o czymś, co pominął w swojej wcześniejszej relacji. Greg chciał jakoś zachęcić go do wypowiedzenia tego, co najwyraźniej zaprzątało myśli Watsona, ale on sam jednak zdążył go uprzedzić.   
\- Nie wiem czy to ważne, ale ta dziewczyna kogoś mi przypomina. Wyglądała jak…  
\- Przepuście mnie, wy totalne beztalencia! – wypowiedź Johna przerwał czyjś krzyk - Znając was i tak do niczego nie dojdziecie, tylko spieprzycie sprawę jak zawsze! Zaprowadźcie mnie do tego idioty, który jest odpowiedzialny za ten cały bałagan!   
Obaj obrócili się w stronę, skąd dochodziły te nieuzasadnione krzyki. Przy taśmie jakiś wysoki, szczupły, ubrany na czarno mężczyzna przepychał się z pilnującymi porządku policjantami. Szamotał się z nimi i usilnie twierdził, że musi obejrzeć miejsce zbrodni, bo inaczej ta sprawa nie doczeka się swojego finału ze względu na brak odpowiednich kompetencji wśród funkcjonariuszy prawa.   
Greg zmrużył oczy i na ile był w stanie przyjrzał się dokładniej krzykaczowi. Dostrzegł w nim coś niepokojąco znajomego. Johnowi również to nie umknęło.   
\- Czy myślisz o tym samym co ja? – spytał ostrożnie Watson.   
\- Jeśli to prawda, to jakich cholernie mało śmieszny żart – odpowiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby inspektor, po czym ruszył w kierunku buntującego się mężczyzny.   
Również zaniepokojony John ruszył za nim.   
Z każdym kolejnym krokiem Lestrade utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że wzrok go nie mylił. A akurat teraz bardzo by chciał, aby tak właśnie było.   
Kiedy mężczyzna go dostrzegł, na moment przestał się wyrywać, próbującym uspokoić go policjantom. Przez co najwyżej sekundę na jego twarzy odmalowało się zdziwienie, ale zaraz po tym zostało ono zastąpione cwanym uśmieszkiem, który Greg i John tak doskonale znali.   
\- No proszę, proszę, kogo my tu mamy – powiedział kpiąco, patrząc inspektorowi prosto w oczy – Powiedziałbym, że miło cię widzieć Gavin, ale oboje wiemy, że bym skłamał.   
Lestrade nakazał sobie w duchu zachować spokój. Wiedział, że jeśli poniosą go emocje nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie.   
\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie tak mam na imię – odparł neutralnym tonem – Co ty tu do cholery robisz, Sherlock?   
Holmes w żaden sposób nie poczuł się tym dotknięty. Zresztą jego mało co ruszało. Do najmłodszych lat uchodził za człowieka bez uczuć i prawdopodobnie bez serca.   
\- Próbuję nie doprowadzić do zaprzepaszczenia tego śledztwa. Od miesięcy śledzę poczynania Scotland Yardu i nadal nie mogę się nadziwić ich głupocie. A może raczej powinienem powiedzieć waszej? – spojrzał znacząco na policjanta – Błąd za błędem. Nic tylko czysta kompromitacja. Ale skoro to twoje śledztwo, pozwól, że cię w nim wyręczę. Gwarantuję, że efekt będzie dwa razy lepszy i szybszy niż przypadku twoich nieudolnych poczynań.   
Przez lata Greg nauczył się przyjmować przytyki tego człowieka bez mrugnięcia okiem. I chociaż ostatnio wyszedł z tym z wprawy, nie mógł okazać teraz słabości. To najgorsze co można zrobić w obecności Sherlock Holmesa.   
\- A ty niby za kogo się uważasz, żeby kwestionować działania policji, co?   
Być może nie była to odpowiednia chwila na tego typu przepychanki, ale z Sherlockiem nie można było inaczej postępować. A przynajmniej z jego piętnaście lat młodszą wersją. Greg jednak czuł, że w tej kwestii nic się nie zmieniło.   
\- Z jedynego na świecie detektywa konsultanta – odparł hardo, nie spuszczając wzroku z inspektora.   
\- To taki zawód w ogóle istnieje? – niespodziewanie wydobył się głos zza pleców Lestrade’a.   
\- John Watson – ogłosił z kpiącą wyniosłością Holmes – Jak zawsze widzi, ale nie obserwuje. I nie słucha ze zrozumieniem. Powiedziałem jedyny na świecie.   
Zapadła ciężka cisza. Trójka dawnych przyjaciół gromiła się nawzajem nienawistnym wzrokiem, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że po tym wszystkim los znów ich zetknął. I to w tak niecodziennych okolicznościach. Spotkanie z jednym z nich można by uznać za czysty przypadek. Ale z dwoma? To już chyba jakaś kpina. I o ile na widok Johna Greg poczuł coś w stylu miłego zaskoczenia, o tyle Sherlock wywoływał w nim wyłącznie negatywne emocje. Chociaż tak naprawdę to, co zdarzyło się w przeszłości, było po części ich wspólną winą.   
Uporczywe milczenie przerwał jeden z techników.   
\- Panie inspektorze? – zwrócił się do Lesttade’a – Patolog chce z panem rozmawiać.   
W głębi ducha Greg odetchnął z ulgą. W końcu może się zająć swoją pracą i skończyć z tym niezręcznym spotkaniem po latach.   
\- Świetnie, może w końcu się czegoś dowiem – odezwał się Holmes, po czym chylił się, aby przejść pod taśmą.   
\- A ty dokąd? – zatrzymał go inspektor – To ja zajmuję się tą sprawą.   
\- I właśnie dlatego muszę nad tym czuwać. Inaczej morderca w życiu nie znajdzie się za kratkami – odparł niewzruszony Sherlock –– Jeszcze mi za to podziękujesz - dodał, po czym nie oglądając się za siebie ruszył w stronę rudery.   
Funkcjonariusze, którzy wcześniej powstrzymywali go przed wtargnięciem na miejsce zbrodni znów chcieli go powstrzymać, ale Greg pokazał im, że nie ma takie potrzeby. Ostatnie na co miał teraz ochotę to użeranie się z dawnym, upierdliwym przyjacielem. A jeśli chodzi o Holmesa to najlepiej po prostu dać mu to czego się domaga. Zazwyczaj nie jest to dobre rozwiązanie, ale obecnie inspektor nie miał na inne siły. Wiedział, że łamie tym szereg przepisów, ale miał to gdzieś. Chciał mieć tylko święty spokój. Dlatego też udał się w ślad za detektywem do tego obskurnego, opuszczonego budynku.   
Po drodze Lestrade zastanawiał się co jeszcze złego może go dzisiaj spotkać. Na litość boską, była dopiero siódma rano, a on już czuł się wypruty emocjonalnie. To co go spotkało nie jest normalne. I jeszcze jak na złość musiało się przytrafić w czasie, kiedy miał na głowie mnóstwo innych, istotniejszych problemów. Miał tylko cichą nadzieję, że Sherlock nacieszy się widokiem zwłok i potem sobie pójdzie. Raz na zawsze. Tak jak to ustalili piętnaście lat temu.   
Kiedy wszedł do rudery był tak zatopiony w swoich myślach, że wpadł na Holmesa, który nie wiedzieć czemu stanął jak słup soli, kilka kroków za progiem. Jednak gdy tylko wzrok Grega padł na leżącą w kącie ofiarę, doskonale zrozumiał, dlaczego detektyw zastygł w bezruchu.   
Poczuł jak żołądek poschodzi mu do gardła. Pracował w wydziale zabójstw od kilku lat. Widywał trupy w o wiele gorszym stanie, ale to właśnie ten widok przyprawił go o mdłości. Chciał odwrócić wzrok, ale coś mu na to nie pozwalało. Przyglądał się młodej dziewczynie w czerwonej bluzie, niebieskich spranych dżinsach, z poderżniętym gardłem i przeżywał istne deja vu.   
Głośno przełknął ślinę, zanim zdołał wydobyć z siebie zachrypnięty głos.   
\- Wygląda zupełnie jak…  
\- Jak ja, prawda? – przerwał mu cichy, delikatny kobiecy głos.   
Greg i Sherlock w tym samym momencie spojrzeli w bok, gdzie stała niewysoka szatynka. Miała na sobie kolorowy sweter w paski, czarne spodnie i różowy płaszcz. Długie, proste włosy związane były w wysoki kucyk, a na dłoniach miała lateksowe rękawiczki. W tej chwili prawie w niczym nie przypominała tamtej dziewczyny w kącie pomieszczenia. Cała trójka miała jednak przed oczami zupełnie inny obraz, który odzwierciedlał ich najmroczniejsze koszmary.   
\- Nie patrzcie na mnie jakbyście zobaczyli ducha – powiedziała zaskakująco lekkim tonem, przerywając męcząco długą ciszę.   
\- Molly – pierwszy z odrętwienia wyrwał się Holmes – To… to naprawdę ty?   
Spotkanie Lestrade’a i Watsona prawie w ogóle go nie obeszło. Albo przynajmniej udawał, że tak było. Jednak zobaczenie Molly, całej, zdrowej i wydawałoby się pełnej chęci do życia wstrząsnęło nim do żywego.   
\- Tak, Sherlock, to ja – odparła pogodnie– Przecież wiesz, że nie mam siostry bliźniaczki.   
\- To nigdy nie są bliźniacy – odpowiedział automatycznie detektyw, a Molly uśmiechnęła się lekko.   
Minęło tyle lat, a ten ich mały żarcik nadal nie stracił na aktualności. Ale czy wszystko pozostałe też pozostało niezmienne? Greg mocno w to wątpił. Po tym co przeszli, nic już nie było takie jak kiedyś.   
\- Co tutaj robisz? – spytał, przyglądając się jej uważnie.   
Miał pewne obawy co do jej osoby, ale chyba niepotrzebnie. Nie wyglądała na tę przerażoną dziewczynę, którą zostawili ponad dekadę temu. Teraz przypominała tę Molly, którą dobrze znali i kochali, zanim w ich życiu rozegrało się piekło.   
\- To chyba dzisiaj twoje ulubione pytanie – wytknął mu Holmes, ale panna Hooper puściła tę uwagę mimo uszu.   
\- Jestem nowym patologiem w St. Bart’s – odparła, posyłając im ciepły uśmiech.   
Ta informacja zaskoczyła obu mężczyzn chyba jeszcze bardziej niż wszystko inne do tej pory. Nigdy by nie pomyśleli, że po tym co ja spotkało, będzie zarabiać na życie zajmując się zwłokami. Ale Molly zawsze robiła wszystko na przekór. Najwidoczniej to się w niej nie zmieniło.   
\- Przyczyna śmierci jest chyba oczywista – zaczęła neutralnym, profesjonalnym tonem, nie zwracając uwagi na zakłopotanie swoich towarzyszy – Po otarciach na nadgarstkach można jednak stwierdzić, że przez dłuższy czas była związana. Próbowała się uwolnić. I zapewne walczyła z mordercą, kiedy ją rozwiązał. Pod paznokciami miała naskórek. Zabrałam próbkę do analizy.   
Greg zdawał się słuchać jej uważnie, ale tak naprawdę jej słowa do niego nie docierały. Były tylko echem, które obijało się o jego uszu, ale przemijało bezpowrotnie. Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć w to wszystko co wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatniej zaledwie pół godziny. To tylko trzydzieści minut, a jego w miarę poukładane życie obróciło się do góry nogami. Przestał się jednak martwić o siebie, kiedy tylko spojrzał na Molly, która wciąż coś tłumaczyła. Zawsze wydawała mu się tak krucha i bezbronna. Była dla nich jak młodsza siostra, o którą trzeba się troszczyć. Aż dziw, że podniosła się po tym co ją spotkało. Nigdy nie wybaczył sobie, że zawiedli ją wtedy gdy najbardziej ich potrzebowała. A teraz to poczucie winy uderzyło ze zdwojoną siłą.   
-… najprawdopodobniej zgon nastąpił jakieś pięć godzin temu – zakończyła swoje wnioski doktor Hooper.   
Kiedy Lestrade zastanawiał się czy powinien o coś zapytać, nie ujawniając tym samy, że wcześniej nie słuchał, Sherlock podszedł do ciała i zaczął mu się uważnie przyglądać. Inspektor zauważył jak wzrok patolog podążył za ich dawnym przyjacielem. Nie mógł jednak odgadnąć emocji malujących się na jej twarzy. Z ich czwórki to zawsze John był tym od uczuć, a on od załatwiania wszelkich nieporozumień pięścią.   
\- Widzę, że dobrze sobie radzisz… - zagadnął, sam nie wiedząc czy to właściwe.  
Tak dawno się nie widzieli, tyle ich ominęło, tyle zapewne się zmieniło. Kiedyś znali się niemalże na wylot. A teraz? Na dobrą sprawę nawet nie byli w stanie spojrzeć sobie w oczy.   
\- Nienajgorzej – odparła uprzejmie – Początek nie był łatwy, ale jakoś udało mi się pozbierać.   
\- Ta… Wszystkim nam się udało. Jakoś.   
Posłała mu lekki uśmiech, ale nic już nie powiedziała. Bo co niby miałaby powiedzieć? Nie była przygotowana na to spotkanie. Nikt z nich nie był. I jeśli mogli się rozejść, udając, że do niczego nie doszło, to właśnie tak będzie najlepiej.   
Chciała jak najszybciej opuścić to miejsce, więc zaczęła pakować do torby wszystkie swoje rzeczy. Przez cały ten czas czuła na sobie uważne spojrzenie Grega. Nie była pewna jak ma je rozumieć. Już zapomniała jak to jest kiedy ktoś się o nią troszczy. I teraz czuła się z tym niezwykle nieswojo.   
Miała zamiar się pożegnać, ale z progu pomieszczenia doszedł ją kolejny znajomy głos.   
\- Greg, czy jestem tu jeszcze potrzebny? Moja żona pewnie się niepokoi, że tak długo nie wracam, a tu nie ma zasięgu więc… - Watson urwał w połowie, kiedy jego wzrok padł na stojącą obok Lestrade’a kobietę – Molly? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem, ale także jakby radością.   
\- Oh, John – zawołała wesoło i podbiegła do niego, po czym zamknęła go w niezdarnym uścisku.   
Greg nigdy do końca nie pojmował więzi, która łączyła tę dwójkę. Nie było w tym ani grama romantyzmu – wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, że kto inny zawładnął sercem panny Hooper – ale zawsze ich do siebie ciągnęło. Dzielili ze sobą sekrety, do których on i Sherlock nie byli dopuszczani. Może to dlatego, że Watson miał dar słuchania i dawania dobrych rad, więc to zawsze jemu Molly zwierzała się ze swoich problemów.   
Kiedy już nieco się od siebie odsunęli, zaczęła się standardowa seria pytań skąd się tu wzięli i dlaczego. Inspektor poczuł lekkie ukłucie w sercu, że patolog tak swobodnie rozmawia z Johnem, podczas kiedy z nim i Holmesem wymieniła kilka zdawkowych zdań. Nie miał jednak zamiaru teraz tego roztrząsać. Musiał się zająć swoją robotą.   
Podszedł do detektywa, który nadal pochylał się nad ofiarą. Ubrał lateksowe rękawiczki i uklęknął po drugiej stronie ciała.   
\- Znalazłeś coś ciekawego? – zapytał lekkim tonem.   
Nie było tajemnicą, że Sherlock zawsze był bystrym dzieckiem. Dostrzegał rzeczy, których nikt inny nie był w stanie zauważyć. Pod tym względem zawód detektywa wydawał się dla niego idealny.   
\- W sumie nic poza tym co już ustaliła Molly – odparł, a Gregowi nie umknęło, że gdy wypowiadał imię przyjaciółki w jego głosie zabrzmiała nutka goryczy – Oczywiście brak dokumentów czy czegokolwiek co pomogłoby ustalić tożsamość. Wygląda na góra osiemnaście lat. Jej rodzina pewnie zgłosiła zniknięcie. Trzeba to sprawdzić.   
Lestrade kiwnął głową na zgodę. Do tej pory nie dowiedział się pawie niczego, do czego sam by nie doszedł.   
Przyglądali się zwłokom jeszcze chwilę w ciszy, choć było to niezwykle trudne. Ten widok… jego wspomnienie prześladowało go od piętnastu lat. A teraz znów stał się prawdziwy.   
\- Jeśli nie masz więcej pytań, to ja już skończyłam – niespodziewanie obok nich znalazła się znów Molly i już chciała odejść, tak samo jak stojący nieopodal John, ale zatrzymał ich stanowczy głos Holmesa.   
\- Nie wydaje mi się – powiedział, machając przed nimi niewielkich rozmiarów kartką, którą chwilę wcześniej znalazł w bucie ofiary.   
Prześledził wzrokiem to co się na niej znajdowało i nieco pobladł. To tylko jeszcze bardziej zaniepokoiło pozostałych. Greg wyrwał mu ten świstek z rąk i zaczął czytać na glos.   
\- „Pewnie się tego nie podziewałaś po tylu latach, tak jak nie spodziewałaś się tego wtedy, gdy się to zaczęło. Ale wiesz, że ja nie odpuszczam. Gra znów się zaczyna. Od dzisiaj wszystko sobie dokładnie przypomnisz. I już nie uciekniesz od tego, kochanie. Nie tym razem. P.S. Nie wolno Ci o mnie zapomnieć”.   
Cała trójka mężczyzn z niepokojem spojrzała na Molly. Ku ich zaskoczeniu nie mrugnęła nawet okiem. Wydawała się zupełnie obojętna na to co właśnie usłyszała. I to przerażało ich chyba bardziej niż gdyby wpadła w szał. Żaden z nich nie wiedział co powinien teraz zrobić lub powiedzieć. To ona odezwała się pierwsza.   
\- Jak jest dzisiaj dzień? – spytała cicho, ze spokojem.   
\- Piątek – odparł lekko zdziwiony John.   
\- Ale jaki dzień miesiąca?   
\- Siedemnasty listopada – tym razem odpowiedzi udzielił jej Greg.   
Doktor Hooper przygryzła lekko dolną wargę jak to miała w zwyczaju, kiedy się denerwowała. Jej przyjaciele czekali w napięciu na to, czego zaraz się dowiedzą. I już wiedzieli, że to nie będzie nic dobrego.   
W końcu po chwili, która ciągnęła się w nieskończoność Molly przemówiła.   
\- To dzień, w którym się poznaliśmy. 

 

************************************************************ 

Szesnaście lat wcześniej 

\- Co za durne urządzenie! – oburzyła się siedemnastoletnia Molly Hooper, stukając zaciekle w toporną klawiaturę – Czy to ustrojstwo nie ma mózgu?!   
Jej irytacja naprawdę sięgała zenitu. Było późne sobotnie popołudnie, miała do napisania na poniedziałek kilkustronicowe wypracowanie z historii, a ten komputer kompletnie nie chciał z nią współpracować! Powinna zażądać zwrotu pieniędzy. Zapłaciła za dwie godziny, które zamierzała w pełni wykorzystać na szukanie niezbędnych informacji w Internecie, a tymczasem minęło ponad dwadzieścia minut a ona jeszcze nic nie zdążyła zdziałać. Dlaczego ostatnimi czasy cały świat jest przeciwko niej?   
\- Z tego co wiem, to komputery z natury nie posiadają takiego organu – usłyszała za sobą pełen powagi głos – Ale kto wie może kiedyś się go dorobią… Nie mniej jednak, póki co muszą sobie radzić bez niego.   
Molly obróciła się na swoim niewygodnym składanym krześle, aby posłać nabijającemu się z niej chłopakowi nienawistne spojrzenie. Nie znosiła kiedy ktoś by wobec nie sarkastyczny. Wystarczało, że musiała znosić takie zachowanie ze strony Sherlocka.   
Kiedy jednak spojrzała na chłopaka poczuła jak policzki się jej zaróżowiły. Musiał być w jej wieku lub niewiele starszy, a przy tym niezwykle przystojny. Nie był zbyt wysoki, ale na pewno z dobre dziesięć centymetrów wyższy od niej. Ciemne włosy miał zaczesane do tyłu, co sprawiało, że uwaga skupiała się na dużych, ciemnych oczach. Miał na sobie koszulkę polo z logo kawiarenki internetowej. Musiał tu pracować.   
Molly przełknęła głośno ślinę, zbierając się na odwagę. Zawsze była dość nieśmiała, a tak atrakcyjni chłopcy odbierali jej resztki pewności siebie. Teraz miała jednak ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie niż zastanawianie się co sobie o niej pomyśli jakiś przystojny nieznajomy.   
\- A może byś mi tak pomógł zamiast się ze mnie naśmiewać? – zapytała hardo – Muszę zrobić coś naprawdę ważnego, a ten sprzęt mi to uniemożliwia – dodała, wskazując na czarny monitor, na którym zaczęły wyskakiwać jakiś dziwne komunikaty.   
\- Wcale się z ciebie nie naśmiewam – zapewnił chłopak – Odpowiedziałem tylko rzeczowo na twoje pytanie czy komputer nie ma mózgu – odparł z uśmiechem.   
I nie był to prześmiewczy uśmiech. O, nie. Był bardzo ciepły i przyjacielski. Taki, od którego serce panny Hooper zabiło nieco szybciej. Nie dała jednak tego po sobie poznać.   
\- No to pomożesz czy nie? – spytała lekko zniecierpliwiona. Nie miała czasu na błahe pogaduszki.   
\- Chyba nie mam innego wyjścia – odparł z teatralnym westchnieniem – W końcu to moja praca.   
Przyglądała mu się uważnie, kiedy przysuwał sobie stojące najbliżej wolne krzesło, postawił obok jej i usiadł. Zdawał się nie zauważać tego, że niemalże stykali się ramionami. Na Molly zrobiło to jednak duże wrażenie. Oprócz Grega, Johna i Sherlocka nigdy nie była tak blisko żadnego chłopaka. Ale oni się nie liczyli. Byli jej najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, których traktowała jak braci.   
\- No dobra, zobaczmy co się tutaj stało – powiedział jakby bardziej do siebie niż do niej jej wybawca. Pochylił się nad klawiaturą i zaczął coś naciskać. Byłoby mu zapewne łatwiej, gdyby Molly ustąpiła mu miejsca. Nie poprosił jej jednak o to, więc uznała, że nie jest to konieczne. A ku swojemu zdziewaniu ona sama wcale nie chciała się od niego oddalać.   
Wydawał się być pochłonięty tym co robił, co paradoksalnie ułatwiło pannie Hooper nawiązanie zdawkowej rozmowy. Nie przepadała za tym, kiedy ktoś skupiał na niej całą swoją uwagę. Prześladowało ją przeświadczenie, że palnie coś głupiego i nie będzie miała jak z tego wybrnąć.   
\- Długo tu pracujesz? – spytała jakby od niechcenia – Nigdy wcześniej cię tutaj nie widziałam.   
Nie dodała, że wcześniej była u tylko dwa razy w życiu. I to dobre pół roku temu.   
\- Kilka tygodni – odparł, nie odrywając wzroku od monitora – A to wystarczająco długo, aby przekonać się, że ratowanie bezbronnych panienek przed bezmózgimi komputerami to moje powołanie – dodał z cwanym uśmiechem.   
Molly prychnęła głośno, wyrażając swoje oburzenie tą uwagą. W dużej części było ono jednak udawane, bo poczucie humoru chłopaka naprawdę zaczynało się jej podobać.   
\- A więc często ci się to zdarza? – zagadnęła, chcąc podtrzymać rozmowę.   
\- W sumie mogłoby częściej – odparł – Jeśli tylko te panny będą równie urocze co ty – przy ostatnich słowach spojrzał na nią i puścił jej oczko.   
Panna Hooper dziękowała w duchu, że zdążył się odwrócić zanim mógł dostrzec na jej policzkach płonące rumieńce.   
Wychowując się wśród trójki chłopaków, nie była przyzwyczajona do komplementów. Była Molly, którą znali od zawsze. Kiedy tylko zdarzyło się jej ładniej ubrać czy umalować, obracali to w żart. Może po prostu nie wiedzieli jak zareagować i bali się dostrzec, że ich kumpela od skakania po drzewach powoli zamienia się dorosłą kobietę.   
\- Voilà! – z zamyślenia wyrwał ją krzyk chłopaka – Teraz już wszystko powinno działać bez zarzutu – dodał, posyłając jej promienny uśmiech, który odwzajemniła – Przepadło ci chyba z pół godziny, ale pogadam z szefem, żeby odliczył ci to od wykupionego czasu.   
\- Bardzo ci dziękuję – odparła ze szczerą wdzięcznością. Naprawdę cieszyła się, że trafiła właśnie na niego.   
\- Nie ma sprawy. Po to tu jestem – oznajmił, odkładając zajmowane wcześniej krzesło na swoje miejsce, a panna Hooper poczuła lekkie rozczarowanie, kiedy się od niej odsunął – Jeśli miałabyś jeszcze jakieś problemy służę pomocą w każdy weekend od dwunastej do ósmej wieczorem – dodał z rozbrajającym uśmiechem, który spowodował, że poczuła ciepło rozlewające się jej po klatce piersiowej.   
\- Dzięki. Na pewno zapamiętam – odparła, rzeczywiście robiąc sobie w myślach mentalną notatkę, aby wpaść tu w kolejną sobotę, nawet jeśli nie będzie miała potrzeby konsultowania swojego zadania domowego z Google.   
Chłopak już nic nie odpowiedział, tylko posłał jej ostatni uśmiech i ruszył w stronę zaplecza, aby zapewne jak obiecał załatwić jej dodatkowe trzydzieści minut do ustalonego czasu użytkowania komputera.   
Już prawie zniknął jej z widoku, kiedy coś przyszło jej do głowy. Postanowiła zapytać go o coś jeszcze, zanim na dobre opuści ją odwaga.   
\- Hej! – zawołała i zaczekała, aż obróci się w jej stronę, co uczynił niemalże natychmiast – Jak masz na imię?   
Bardzo chciała poznać odpowiedź na to pytanie, aby nie musiała w myślach nazywać go przystojnym chłopakiem od komputerów. A skoro nie miał plakietki z imieniem przyczepionej do koszulki, musiała zdobyć tę wiedzę u źródła.   
Chłopak wyraźnie ucieszył się na jej ciekawość. I bardzo chętnie ją zaspokoił  
\- Jim – odparł z uśmiechem – Jim Moriarty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i mamy pierwszy rozdział. Wydaje mi się, że jest całkiem, całkiem... Zastanawiam się tylko czy nie zdradziłam już za wiele. Ale z drugiej strony nie może być przecież za nudno :P   
> Kolejny postaram się za tydzień, ale nie obiecuję. Semestr ledwo się zaczął, a już wygląda na to, że czeka mnie sporo roboty -,-  
> Dajcie znać jak się Wam podoba.   
> Dzięki za kudos i komentarz po prologiem :)  
> Do napisania <3


	3. 24 listopada

Molly z westchnieniem ulgi przekręciła klucz w zamku i weszła do swojego niewielkiego, aczkolwiek przytulnego mieszkanka. Ledwo zdążyła postawić na komodzie siatki z zakupami i stertę listów wyciągniętych ze skrzynki pocztowej, poczuła jak coś miękkiego ociera się o jej łydkę. Spojrzała w tamtą stronę i uśmiechnęła się na widok jej jedynego współlokatora – niedużego kota, którego kilka tygodni wcześniej znalazła na ulicy. Zawsze miała słabość do bezpańskich zwierzaków, więc przygarnęła go bez zastanowienia. Poza tym Toby okazał się świetnym lekiem na samotność, która dokuczała jej od pewnego czasu.   
Po ściągnięciu butów i płaszcza, wzięła małą, włochatą kulkę na ręce i ruszyła do salonu. Opadła ciężko na lekko zniszczoną już kanapę. Położyła się na niej wygodnie, po czym wtuliła się w mięciutkie futerko zwierzaka, przypominając sobie wydarzenia ostatniego tygodnia.   
Zeszły piątek był upiorny i ekscytujący zarazem. Spotkanie całej trójki jej byłych przyjaciół było tak niewiarygodne, że jeszcze przez długi czas zastanawiała się czy to aby na pewno nie sen. W normalnych okolicznościach pewnie byłby to jeden z najszczęśliwszych dni w jej życiu. Jednak okoliczności w jakich się rozstali te lata temu nie pozwalały na rzucenie się sobie z radością w ramiona. A żeby było jeszcze śmieszniej, to właśnie to co ich rozdzieliło, sprawiło, że ich ścieżki znów się przecięły.   
Kiedy dotarła na miejsce zbrodni czuła zupełną obojętność. Już od kilku lat pracowała w tym zawodzie i naprawdę myślała, że już nic jej nie zaskoczy. To co jednak zastała w tamtej ruderze prawie ścięło ją z nóg. A przynajmniej w pierwszej chwili. Wszystkie te okropne wspomnienia napłynęły do niej w jednym momencie i jak fala tsunami przelały się przez jej umysł. Zdołała jednak tak szybko się otrząsnąć, że chyba nikt nawet nie zauważył jej chwilowego zawahania. Nakazała sobie absolutne skupienie i profesjonalizm. Wybierając ten zawód doskonale wiedziała na co się pisze. Poza tym lata praktyki nauczyły ją obojętności. Wiedziała, że pod żadnym pozorem nie może poddać się emocjom. Nie było to łatwe, ale się udało.   
Kolejne odrętwienie przeżyła, kiedy próg pomieszczenia przekroczyli Sherlock i Greg. Na moment odebrało jej oddech, czas jakby się zatrzymał. Ale i to udało się jej przezwyciężyć. A nawet wydawało się jej, że zniosła całą tę sytuację lepiej niż oni. Co było dość paradoksalne, bo to ona te piętnaście lat temu przeżyła istne piekło.   
Jedyne co naprawdę ją ucieszyło w tym całym zamieszaniu to widok Johna. To właśnie jego brakowało jej najbardziej. Nigdy nie miała przyjaciółki, ale nie przeszkadzało jej to, bo z każdym problemem mogła się zwrócić do Watsona. A on zawsze miał dla niej jakąś dobrą radę, ciepłe słowo pocieszenia. Tak bardzo za min tęskniła.   
Chociaż to spotkanie wydawało się doprawdy niezwykłe, do końca chciała wierzyć, że to zwykły zbieg okoliczności. O ile możliwość ponownego nawiązania kontaktu z Johnem napawała ją radością, o tyle z pozostałą dwójką już nie tak bardzo. Nie miała im niczego za złe, nie skrywała żalu – bo to nie była ich wina – ale jakoś miała poczucie, że nie są już tymi samymi osobami, które kiedyś znała. Bała się, że mogliby jej nie zrozumieć. Zawsze mieli ją za odrobinę przewrażliwioną. Co by się stało gdyby odkryli, że nauczyła się prawie całkowicie wyzbywać emocji?   
Zresztą musieli to już zauważyć po jej reakcji na wiadomość, którą znalazł Holmes. Skłamałaby, gdyby powiedziała, że jej treść jej nie przeraziła. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że musiała ten strach okazać. W pracy patologa musiała do wszystkiego podchodzić na chłodno. I tak też zrobiła tym razem. W sumie chyba nawet nie była zbytnio zdziwiona tą karteczką. Kiedy tylko zobaczyła tę dziewczynę. W tak znajomych ubraniach i tą straszną raną… Czuła, że to nie wszystko. Że coś się za tym kryje.   
Wbrew pozorom treść tej wiadomości nie była przeznaczona tylko dla niej, ale dla całej ich czwórki. Chłopaki nie byli naocznymi świadkami tego co ją spotkało, ale gdyby ich to nie dotyczyło, autor tego liściku nie zadawał by sobie kłopotu, aby ich tam wszystkich ściągnąć. Doskonale o tym wiedziała, bo znała tego człowieka. Zawsze miał wszystko zaplanowane i nie robił niczego przypadkiem. To on to zaaranżował. Nie była pewna jak i dlaczego, ale nie miała wątpliwości, że to on doprowadził do tego spotkania.   
Greg, Sherlock i John wydawali się dwa razy bardziej przejęci tą sytuacją niż ona sama. Postanowiła jednak im wmówić, że to nic takiego. Przekonywała, że to tylko jakiś głupi kawał, którym nie warto się przejmować. Nie uwierzyli jej. Sama sobie nie wierzyła, ale nie chciała dopuścić do siebie myśli, że on znów pojawił się w jej życiu. Dopiero niedawno udało się jej otrząsnąć z tragicznej przeszłości, a ona niespodziewanie znów pukała do jej drzwi. Sądziła, że jeśli ją zignoruje, będzie udawać, że nic się nie stało, to sobie pójdzie. I choć przez ostatni tydzień nie dawała żadnych oznak, to doktor Hooper nie opuszczało przeświadczenie, że to jeszcze nie koniec.   
Tymczasem, aby o tym nie myśleć, rzuciła się w wir pracy. Nie pamięta nawet jak dokładnie wydostała się z tej rudery w środku lasu. Chyba po prostu uciekła stamtąd w pośpiechu, kiedy któryś z policjantów zawołał Grega, Sherlock podążył za nim, a John był zajęty rozmową z żoną, po tym jak udało mu się złapać zasięg. Nikt jej nie zatrzymał. Przez ten tydzień, dzięki Bogu, miała nocną zmianę, więc żaden z nich nie próbował jej szukać. A przecież mogli to zrobić bez problemu, bo powiedziała im, gdzie pracuje. Może wzięli sobie jej zapewnienia do serca? W końcu przez ostatnie siedem dni nie dotarły do niej żadne inne niepokojące wiadomości. Zupełnie nie ma się czym przejmować.   
Po kilkunastu minutach pieszczot, Toby wyrwał się z jej ramion i pobiegł w stronę swojej miski, która świeciła pustkami. Molly od razu zrozumiała aluzję, więc niechętnie zwlokła się z kanapy i ruszyła w stronę kuchni, aby dokarmić głodnego zwierzaka. Kiedy kot zajął się jedzeniem, jego pani wróciła do przedpokoju po zakupy i pocztę. Uporawszy się z umieszczeniem artykułów spożywczych na odpowiednich miejscach, zabrała się za przeglądanie listów. Większość z nich stanowiły rachunki i zupełnie nie interesujące ją reklamy. Jedna z kopert przykuła jednak jej uwagę. Gdy rozpoznała charakter pisma, którym zostało nakreślone jej imię, nazwisko i adres, wstrzymała na chwilę oddech. Chyba jednak za szybko ucieszyła się, że wydarzenia z przed tygodnia nie miały żadnego znaczenia. Bo oto w ręku trzymała dowód na to, że było zupełnie odwrotnie.   
Przez chwilę obracała kopertę w dłoni, zastanawiając się czy ją otworzyć. Widziała jednak, że zignorowanie problemu nie sprawi, że on zniknie. Wręcz przeciwnie – może mieć jeszcze gorsze skutki. Cokolwiek się tam znajduje, on chce, aby ona to przeczytała. A jeśli tego nie zrobi, on na pewno się o tym dowie. I na pewno mu się to nie spodoba.   
Wzięła głęboki wdech i otworzyła szczelnie zaklejoną kopertę. W środku znalazła złożoną na pół kartkę A5 i nieco wypłowiały kupon z kafejki internetowej „CafeNet” zapewniający darmowe trzydzieści minut korzystania z komputera.   
Rozłożyła kartkę i zaczęła czytać.   
„Pamiętasz tamtą sobotę? Czekałem na Ciebie. Wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz. Nie musiałem niczym Cię do siebie przekonywać, ale liczyłem na to, że ten kupon jeszcze bardziej zachęci Cię do kolejnego spotkania. I się nie pomyliłem. Bo ja nigdy się nie mylę. Już wtedy byłaś na mnie skazana. I zawsze będziesz. Pamiętaj, nie wolno Ci o tym zapomnieć.”

 

************************************************************ 

Szesnaście lat wcześniej

Pomimo zimnego, porywistego wiatru i zacinającego deszczu Molly stała przed wejściem do „CafeNet” od dobrych piętnastu minut. Zagryzła dolną wargę, chowając zmarznięte dłonie do kieszeni kurtki.   
Idąc tutaj była tak pewna siebie, jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. Przez cały tydzień wyobrażała sobie, jak z rozmachem wchodzi do środka i od razu zwraca na siebie jego uwagę. On do niej podchodzi, wspomina coś o bezmózgich komputerach i zaczynają miło gawędzić. Potem ona mówi, że musi już iść, a on, że chętnie by się jeszcze z nią spotkał. Umawiają się na następną sobotę, ale nie tutaj. Gdzieś indziej. Na przykład w kinie. Albo tej lodziarni na rogu. Tak, żeby można to było nazwać prawdziwą randką.   
Tymczasem, tak jak zawsze, jej plany pozostają tylko jej wyobrażeniami. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem zbliżającym ją do kafejki, jej odwaga gdzieś się ulatniała. A kiedy dotarła na miejsce zniknęła zupełnie. I teraz biła się z własnymi myślami. Z jednej strony chciała tam wejść, dać szansę tej znajomości, bo czuła, że może to być coś naprawdę wyjątkowego. Z drugiej jednak bała się rozczarowania. A co jeśli ona mu się wcale nie podoba? Jeśli ostatnio był miły, bo tak po prostu wypada, a ona wyobraziła sobie za dużo? No i co powinna teraz zrobić?   
Ostrożnie podeszła bliżej okna i zajrzała przez nie ukradkiem. Co najmniej połowa komputerów była zajęta. Jednak oprócz jednej dziewczyny siedzącej na recepcji nie zauważyła żadnego innego pracownika. Może miał dzisiaj wolne? Albo siedział na zapleczu i porządkował jakieś dokumenty? Cokolwiek robił, nie było go w zasięgu jej wzroku.   
Już miała wracać do domu, kiedy przypomniało się jej, że miała sprawdzić coś do zadania z biologii. Oczywiście mogła iść do biblioteki, gdzie swoją drogą uwielbiała przebywać, ale skoro już tu była, to równie dobrze może skorzystać w zasobów internetowej wiedzy i oszczędzić sobie wyprawy na drugi koniec miasta.   
Nie zastanawiając się więc dłużej, otworzyła ciężkie drzwi i wślizgnęła się do środka. Powiesiła na wieszaku przemokniętą kurtkę i ruszyła do recepcji. Obsługująca dziewczyna uśmiechała się do niej przyjaźnie, kiedy płaciła za trzydzieści minut korzystania z komputera i wpisywała się do księgi gości. Za określoną ilość wpisów można było zyskać kupon na darmową wizytę. Molly jakoś szczególnie na tym nie zależało, ale i tak zawsze odnotowywała swoją obecność.   
Kiedy cała procedura dobiegła końca, udała się do wskazanego komputera. Tym razem działał on bez zarzutu, więc od razu zajęła się tym co ją interesowało. Była tak skupiona na artykule na temat funkcjonowania ludzkich nerek, że nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy ktoś za nią stanął.   
\- Obawiam się, że nerek komputery także nie posiadają – usłyszała tuż przy uchu głęboki głos i aż poskoczyła.   
Obróciła się i tak jak się spodziewała zobaczyła te same hipnotyzujące oczy, których wspomnienie nie opuszczało jej przez ostatnie dni. Natomiast uśmiech wydawał się jeszcze szerszy i bardziej olśniewający niż go zapamiętała.   
\- Ale ich akurat nie potrzebują – odparła głosem eksperta - A mózg czasami by im się przydał.   
Myślała, że uzna ten żart za mało zabawny. Zaśmiał się jednak krótko, po czym oparł się o biurko tyłem do komputera, a przodem do niej, tak aby mogli swobodnie porozmawiać.   
\- Cóż może się tego kiedyś doczekamy – oznajmił wesoło, po czym jeszcze raz zerknął na ekran – To zadanie domowe czy szczególnie interesujesz się biologią? – spytał ze szczerą ciekawością.   
\- W sumie to jedno i drugie. Razem z moim przyjacielem zastanawiamy się nad studiami medycznymi. Nasza nauczycielka postanowiła nas trosze doszkolić – odparła z uśmiechem.   
Chłopak pokiwał głową z aprobatą.   
\- Ambitnie. Ja to już chyba na zawsze utknę wśród bezmózgich komputerów. Będę nudnym Jimem od IT.   
Zaśmiali się z tego żartu, który chyba stanie się ich znakiem rozpoznawczym. Ale to dobrze. W razie napięcia będą wiedzieli jak rozładować atmosferę.   
\- W gruncie rzeczy to chyba nie jest takie złe – zagadnęła – Informatyka to dość przyszłościowy i rozwojowy kierunek.   
\- Być może – odparł – Przekonamy się za jakieś piętnaście lat.   
Molly była zaskoczona jak gładko potoczyła się dalsza rozmowa. Wymieniali się uwagami na temat swoich zainteresowań i planów na najbliższą przyszłość. Jim był tak uroczy i zabawny, że panna Hooper nie pamiętała kiedy ostatnio się tak dużo śmiała. Słuchając kolejnej anegdoty dziękowała sobie w duchu, że jednak postanowiła wejść do środka. Nie do wiary, że przez własne tchórzostwo mogłaby przegapić coś tak wspaniałego.   
Nie zauważyła nawet kiedy skończył się jej wykupiony czas. Nie zdążyła wszystkiego doczytać i jednak czekała ją wyprawa do biblioteki, ale było watro poświęcić te pół godziny i kilkanaście funtów. Wreszcie poznała chłopaka, przy którym czuła się tak swobodnie i który naprawdę się nią zainteresował. Może jednak nie jest tak beznadziejna i czeka ją jakaś ekscytująca miłosna przygoda przed pójściem na studia.   
\- Muszę się już zbierać – oznajmiła, kiedy jej wzrok padł na wiszący na ścianie zegar. Było już dość późno.   
\- Szkoda, świetnie mi się z tobą rozmawia – odparł szczerze Jim.   
\- Mnie z tobą również – powiedziała, kierując się w stronę wyjścia.   
Liczyła na jakąś propozycję kolejnego spotkania, ale nie padły żadne słowa. Oczywiście była tym nieco rozczarowana, ale nie dała tego po sobie poznać. W ewentualności może po prostu wrócić tu za tydzień.   
Ubrała kurtkę i chciała się pożegnać, ale Jima już przy niej nie było. Zastanawiała się gdzie zniknął, kiedy nagle znów pojawił się na horyzoncie i wyraźnie zmierzał w jej stronę. Po raz kolejny zrobiło się jej cieplej na sercu.   
\- Mam coś dla ciebie – oznajmił wesoło, po czym wręczył jej jakąś kartkę.   
\- Kupon na darmowe trzydzieści minut? – zdziwiła się – Myślałam, że na to trzeba mieć pięć wpisów. A ja mam dopiero cztery.   
\- Potraktuj to jako promocję. Lub ewentualnie specjalne względy u jednego z pracowników – dodał z cwanym uśmieszkiem, a Molly poczuła jak jej policzki przybierają kolor piwonii.   
\- Hm… Dziękuję – odparła nieco niepewnie – Na pewno go wykorzystam – i nie było to tylko zapewnienie wynikające z uprzejmości.   
\- Szczerze na to liczę, ale wolałbym mieć pewność, że się jeszcze spotkamy. Co powiesz na kino? W przyszły piątek? Mam wolne.   
Panna Hooper poczuła, że nagle zabrakło jej powietrza. A więc to się dzieje naprawdę! Chłopak, o którym nie mogła przestać myśleć od tygodnia właśnie zaprosił ją na randkę! Czy mogło się jej przytrafić coś lepszego?   
\- Bardzo chętnie – odparła, starając się zachować neutralny ton głosu.   
\- W takim razie jesteśmy umówieni – posłał jej kolejny olśniewający uśmiech, któremu nie mogła się oprzeć.   
\- Tak, jesteśmy umówieni.   
Stali chwilę przy drzwiach, wpatrując się w siebie bez słowa. Było w tym coś niezwykłego, coś magicznego. Coś czego do tej pory jeszcze nie doświadczyła.   
\- No to do zobaczenia – wykrztusiła w końcu, pociągając za klamkę.   
Uśmiech nadal nie opuszczał jego ust.   
\- Do zobaczenia, Molly. 

***************************************************************

Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi. A któż to mógłby się do niej dobijać? Tak dawno nie miewała żadnych gości, że odzwyczaiła się od tej irytującej melodyjki, która oznajmiała czyjeś przybycie. Dlatego też czym prędzej udała się do salonu i otworzyła drzwi, nie spoglądając nawet przez judasza. Zupełnie nie spodziewała się osoby, którą zastała za progiem.   
\- John? – spytała zdziwiona.   
Watson uśmiechnął się do niej przyjaźnie.   
\- Cześć. Mogę wejść?   
Była tak zdezorientowana, że bez zastanowienia wpuściła go do środka. Zresztą nie miała powodu, żeby tego nie robić. W końcu to był John. Jej najlepszy przyjaciel.   
\- Skąd wiedziałeś gdzie mieszkam? – spytała, kiedy już wróciło jej logiczne myślenie. Była pewna, że nie wspomniała o tym, kiedy spotkali się tydzień temu. Nie wymienili się nawet numerami telefonów.   
\- Też pracuję w St. Bart’s – odparł z lekką skruchą – Kelly z działu kadr ma do mnie słabość. Bez problemu wyciągnąłem od niej twój adres.   
Chociaż Molly nigdy nie spotkała rzeczonej Kelly, już przestała ją lubić.   
\- Przepraszam, że nachodzę cię tak znienacka, ale chciałem sprawdzić jak się trzymasz – przyznał się Watosn, kiedy ona się nie odezwała – Choć nie wiem jak bym chciał, nie mogę przestać myśleć o tym stało się tydzień temu. Dla mnie to było straszne, a dla ciebie musiało być…   
Zamilkł, kiedy wyraz twarzy doktor Hooper pozostawał obojętny. Nie mógł zrozumieć, jak ona może być tak spokojna. Przecież przeżyła piekło! A ten kto jej je zgotował znów starał się namieszać w jej życiu. Czy to nie jest wystarczający powód, aby popaść w histerię? Albo chociażby lekki niepokój?   
\- Nic mi nie jest – zapewniła, podchodząc do kuchennego blatu i chwytając czajnik, aby nalać do niego wody – Cieszę się jednak, że się o mnie martwisz – dodała z bladym uśmiechem.   
Z trójki jej przyjaciół to właśnie z Johnem dogadywała się najlepiej. Zapewne dlatego, że mieli podobną wrażliwość. To oni byli tym opiekuńczymi i wszystkim się przejmującymi. Greg i Sherlock bez zastanowienia pakowali się w kłopoty i różne szemrane sprawy, a ona i Watson martwili się o nich na zapas.   
\- Posłuchaj, Molly – zaczął John i wiedziała już, że czeka ją małe kazanie – Wiem, że chcesz zgrywać twardą sztukę. Widzę, że podniosłaś się po tym wszystkim i świetnie sobie radzisz. Bardzo mnie to cieszy, ale nie możesz zamykać się w sobie. Nie wierzę w to, że cię to nie obeszło. Ten psychopata prawie odebrał ci życie! A ty tak po prostu chcesz go zlekceważyć?! Błagam cię, nie popełniaj kolejny raz tego samego błędu. Teraz kiedy wiemy do czego jest zdolny… Nie możemy tego ignorować.   
Doktor Hooper westchnęła ciężko. Miał rację. Oczywiście, że miał rację. Nie mogła temu zaprzeczyć. Ale z drugiej strony tak bardzo chciała wierzyć w to, że to nieprawda. Że to wszystko to tylko jakiś głupi koszmar, z którego zaraz się obudzi.   
\- John, naprawdę doceniam twoją troskę – odparła, patrząc mu w oczy – I niezwykle cieszę się z faktu, że znów moglibyśmy się spotkać. Ale nie ma potrzeby siać paniki. Poza tym to moja sprawa. Jeśli on rzeczywiście czegoś chce, to chce właśnie mnie. A wasza trójka nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. I dlatego nie powinniście się tym przejmować, bo to tylko mogłoby ściągnąć na was niepotrzebne niebezpieczeństwo.   
Watson wydawał się autentycznie oburzony jej słowami.   
\- Nie wygaduj głupot – skarcił ją, jak robił to wiele razy wcześniej, kiedy zdarzało się jej zrobić lub powiedzieć coś niemądrego – Znaleźliśmy się tam nie przypadkiem. Cała czwórka. Cokolwiek on planuje, dotyczy to nas wszystkich. A nawet jeśli nie, to nie pozwolimy znów zmagać cię z tym samej. A przynajmniej ja nie pozwolę.   
Molly poczuła jak robi jej się ciepło na sercu. Przez całe dzieciństwo żyła w poczuciu, że jej przyjaciele skoczyliby za nią w ogień. I ona zrobiłaby dla nich to samo. Jednak wtedy, kiedy naprawdę potrzebowała ich ratunku, była tak zaślepiona miłością do niewłaściwego człowieka, że postanowiła ich od siebie odepchnąć. I to prawdopodobnie był najgorszy błąd jej życia.   
\- Wiem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć – odparła szczerze – Ale zapewniam cię, że nic się nie dzieje. Oprócz zeszłego piątku nie wydarzyło się nic podejrzanego.   
John spojrzał na nią z powątpiewaniem.   
\- W takim razie co to jest? – spytał nadzwyczaj spokojnie, podnosząc z blatu kupon z „CafeNet”.   
Dopiero teraz zorientowała się, że koperta i jej zawartość leżały sobie beztrosko tuż przed jej gościem. Przeklęła się w duchu. Tak spieszyła się do otwarcia drzwi, że kompletnie nie pomyślała, o chowaniu tej niefortunnej przesyłki.   
Liczyła na to, że uda jej się przejąć liścik, zanim John go przeczyta, ale on już zaczął studiować jego zawartość. Po kilkunastu sekundach odłożył kartkę na blat i spojrzał na Molly przenikliwym wzrokiem.   
\- Naprawdę chciałaś to przede mną ukryć? – spytał cicho z rozżaleniem.   
Nie musiała odpowiadać. Jej zachowanie i skruszony wyraz twarzy mówiły same za siebie. Chociaż nie zupełnie czuła się winna. Przecież chciała to zrobić w dobrej wierze.   
Watson nic już nie dodał, tylko wyciągnął telefon i zaczął coś na nim pisać.   
\- Co robisz? – spytała zaniepokojona.   
Naprawdę nie chciała, aby się w to mieszał. Z tego co udało się jej dowiedzieć z ich krótkiej pogawędki przed tygodniem, był teraz szczęśliwym mężem i ojcem. Nie mogła mu tego odebrać, tylko dlatego, że mroczna przeszłość postanowiła się o nią upomnieć. To była jej walka, jej lęki, jej gra.   
\- Wysyłam SMS-y do Grega i Sherlocka – odparł nie owijając w bawełnę – Kiedy uciekłaś z tej rudery, zgodnie stwierdziliśmy, że na wszelki wypadek powinniśmy pozostać w kontakcie. I niestety się nie myliśmy – dodał, odrywając na chwilę wzrok do ekranu telefonu.   
Molly poczuła nagły niepokój. Mogła podzielić się swoimi obawami z Johnem, ale na pewno nie chciała tego robić wobec Holmesa i Lestrade’a. Sama do końca nie rozumiała dlaczego. Kiedyś przecież byli niemalże nierozłączni. I to nie tak, że im nie ufała. Po prostu nie czuła już tej więzi co kiedyś.   
\- Proszę, nie rób tego – powiedziała cicho, chociaż nie bardzo liczyła na to, że coś to da – Nie chcę z nimi o tym rozmawiać.   
\- Za późno – odparł Watson, sekundę po tym jak wcisnął przycisk „wyślij”- To dla twojego dobra.   
Zapadła nieco krepująca cisza. Doktor Hooper sądziła, że przyjaciel zasypie ją milionem pytań dotyczących tej krótkiej, odręcznie napisanej wiadomości, ale zachował milczenie. Najwyraźniej wolał poczekać, aż Greg i Sherlock dotrą na miejsce, aby nie musiała wszystkiego powtarzać dwa razy. Przynajmniej za to mogła być mu wdzięczna.   
Zdała sobie sprawę, że choć nalała wody do czajnika, nadal go nie załączyła. Zrobiła to więc, a szum urządzenia zagłuszył przeszywającą ciszę, tym samym pozwalając jej na chwilę odetchnąć i przygotować się mentalnie na to, co ją czeka.  
Rozumiała motywy Johna. Na jego miejscu pewnie postąpiłaby tak samo. Gdyby, któryś z nich był w niebezpieczeństwie, nie wahałaby się ani sekundy, tylko zaczęła działać. Czemu więc na myśl o ich pomocy czuła się nieswojo?   
Może dlatego, że przez te ostatnie lata stała się o wiele bardziej samodzielna niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Już jako dziecko była typem Zosi Samosi, ale miała wokół siebie ludzi, którzy nieustannie nad nią czuwali. Kiedy jednak ich zabrakło musiała wziąć się w garść, aby stawić czoła czekającemu na nią światu. I musiała dokonać tego samotnie.   
Z początku nie było jej łatwo, ale po jakimś czasie do tego przywykła. Nauczyła troszczyć się o siebie i nie liczyć zbytnio na pomoc innych. To sprawiło, że zamknęła się w sobie i osunęła się od ludzi. Dlatego teraz tak trudno jej było przyjąć czyjeś zainteresowanie i szczerą troskę. Bała się, że jeśli pozwoli się im do siebie zbliżyć, to znów zostanie zraniona.   
Dlatego też zdecydowała się na taką, a nie inną specjalizację. Kiedy wybierała się na medycynę jej marzeniem było zostanie światowej sławy chirurgiem. Ale to wymagało kontaktu z ludźmi. Żywymi ludźmi. Martwi, w jej uznaniu, byli o wiele mniej szkodliwi. Poza tym naprawdę lubiła swoją pracę. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że patologia to dziwne hobby, ale wierzyła w to, że naprawdę pomaga tym osobom. Może nie ratowała im życia, na to było już za późno, ale przynajmniej poznając przyczynę ich śmierci przyczyniała się do złapania zabójcy i zwrócenia im należytej sprawiedliwości. A to także wiele dla niej znaczyło.   
Kolejny dzwonek do drzwi przerwał jej rozmyślania. John zaproponował, że otworzy, a ona nie protestowała. Kuchnia była dość niewielka i we czwórkę mogliby się tam nie pomieścić, więc zabrała przygotowaną wcześniej tacę z dzbankiem herbaty i filiżankami do salonu. Tu też miejsca nie było jakoś dużo, ale przynajmniej mogli usiąść na kanapie i fotelach. Chociaż wizja nieproszonych gości nie napawała ją entuzjazmem, nie miała zamiaru wyjść na kiepską panią domu.   
Zdążyła się obrócić w stronę przedpokoju, w chwili kiedy w progu salonu stanęła cała trójka jej byłych przyjaciół. Ten widok sprawił, że na chwilę zaparło jej dech w piersiach. Chociaż piętnaście lat starsi wyglądali tak samo stylowo i pewnie siebie jak ich zapamiętała. W dzieciństwie śmiali się, że są jak trzej muszkieterowie, a ona niczym ich urocza księżniczka. W głębi duszy czuła, że to nigdy się nie zmieniło. I nigdy nie zmieni.   
\- Oby to było coś naprawdę ważnego, bo jestem w trakcie śledztwa – oznajmił bez powitania Sherlock, po czym wcale nie zapraszany rozsiadł się na kanapie.   
\- Przecież napisałem, że to poważna sprawa – odparł John, zajmując jeden z foteli.   
\- Ale wszyscy wiemy, że masz tendencje do przesadzania – wytknął mu detektyw.   
\- Kto? Ja? - oburzył się Watson – Z tego co pamiętam to ty zawsze robiłeś z igły widły.   
Holmes posłał mu piorunujące spojrzenie i już miał się ogryźć, kiedy do akcji wkroczył Greg.   
\- Chłopaki, dajcie sobie spokój. Nie jesteśmy tutaj po to, aby wytykać sobie wady i się nawzajem obrażać. Wszyscy chyba doskonale rozumiemy w jakiej jesteśmy niefortunnej sytuacji. Spróbujmy jednak schować na chwilę wzajemne urazy i skupmy się na tym co naprawdę istotne.   
Ta przemowa zdziwiła nieco pozostałą trójkę, bo zazwyczaj to właśnie Lestrade był pierwszy do bójek i słownych potyczek. Jak widać jednak przez lata nabrał pokory i racjonalnego podejścia do konfliktów.   
Ani John ani Sherlock już się nie odezwali, więc policjant skupił swoją uwagę na Molly.   
\- A więc o co właściwie chodzi?   
Doktor Hooper najchętniej powiedziałaby, że nic takiego, ale wiedziała, że skoro Watson już o wszystkim wie, nie ma sensu ukrywać tego przed pozostałą dwójką. Bez słowa wróciła więc do kuchni. Wzięła z blatu liścik i kupon, po czym wróciwszy do salonu, podała go Gregowi.   
Inspektor przestudiował go dokładnie, a następnie podał Sherlockowi, aby także mógł się z nim zapoznać. Wyraz jego twarzy niczego nie zdradzał. Najwyraźniej policjanci, podobnie jak patolodzy, z czasem nabywają pewien rodzaj obojętności.   
\- Kiedy to dostałaś? – spytał rzeczowo.   
\- Dzisiaj – odparła zgodnie z prawdą.   
\- A więc i tym razem data ma znaczenie – bardziej stwierdził niż spytał Holmes, który już skończył czytać wiadomość.   
Molly kiwnęła twierdząco głową.   
\- To było nasze drugie spotkanie. Dał mi wtedy taki sam kupon – dodała, chociaż nie było to potrzebne, bo przecież wynikało z treści liściku.   
Zapadła chwila ciszy, a każde z nich czuło, że myśleli dokładnie o tym samym. Bali się jednak wypowiedzieć to na głos.   
\- Jeśli rzeczywiście daty pokrywają się z konkretnymi wydarzeniami – zaczął Greg – To by oznaczało, że finał tego wszystkiego nastąpi dopiero w…   
\- Lipcu – dokończyła cicho Molly, opadając na kanapę tuż obok detektywa.   
Do tej pory nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy. Starała się o tym nie myśleć, a więc nie analizowała tego tak dokładnie. Teraz nie ulegało jednak wątpliwości, że doszli do słusznych wniosków. Na sama myśl o kolejnych ośmiu miesiącach zrobiło się jej niedobrze.   
\- Co możemy z tym zrobić? – spytał John, który jako pierwszy odzyskał zdolność racjonalnego myślenia.   
\- Obawiam się, że niewiele – odparł z rezygnacją Lestrade.   
\- Ale przecież jesteś policjantem, na miłość boską! – nie odpuszczał Watson – Poza tym tu chodzi o bezpieczeństwo Molly!   
Każdy z nich zdawał sobie sprawę, że ich przyjaciółce naprawdę może coś grozić. Te liściki to nie były tylko jakieś głupie żarty, które mają kogoś nastraszyć. Były one świadectwem realnego niebezpieczeństwa.   
\- Naprawdę nie musicie niczego dla mnie robić – zapewniła doktor Hooper – Dam sobie radę. Nie chcę was wciągać w nie wasze problemy.   
Mówiła to szczerze. Oni na pewno mieli kochające rodziny, mnóstwo bliskich sobie osób. A ona? Była zupełnie samotna. Gdyby coś jej się stało, nikt nie będzie po niej płakał. Nie wybaczyłaby sobie za to, gdyby któryś z nich poświęcił się w jej imieniu.   
\- Nie, John ma rację – oznajmił Greg – Nie możemy tego tak zostawić. Dopóki jednak nie zgłosisz tego oficjalnie na policję, mam niestety związane ręce.   
Inspektor wyraźnie chciał pomóc, ale nawet pełniona funkcja nie pozwalała mu na podjęcie odpowiednich działań bez zawiadamiania o tym swoich przełożonych. Mimo wszystko Molly doceniała jednak jego dobre chęci.   
\- Nie mam zamiaru niczego zgłaszać – ogłosiła zgodnie z przewidywaniami jej rozmówców – Ostatnim razem nie wyniknęło z tego nic dobrego.   
Chociaż pozostali zgadzali się z nią w duchu, na chwilę obecną nie mieli żadnego lepszego sposobu na rozwiązanie tego problemu.   
\- Czyli co? –spytał nieco zrezygnowany już Watson - Przez następne ponad pół roku mam żyć w ciągłym strachu i na nowo przeżywać ten koszmar?   
\- Niekoniecznie – do rozmowy nieoczekiwanie włączył się dotąd milczący Sherlock – Ja w przeciwieństwie co do niektórych – spojrzał znacząco na Lestrade’a – nie potrzebuję pozwolenia szefa. Sam jestem sobie szefem, a to oznacza, że mogę sobie robić co mi się tylko podoba.   
Holmes zawsze był typem aroganckiego zarozumialca i chwalipięty. Na pewnym etapie ich przyjaźni pozostała trójka już nawet przestała na to zwracać uwagę. Teraz jednak John przewrócił oczami, Greg posłał mu urażone spojrzenia, a Molly przygryzła dolną wargę, zastanawiając się czy powierzenie tego zadania detektywowi to dobre rozwiązanie.   
\- Mam sporo znajomych w różnych środowiskach – kontynuował – Mogę popytać tu i tam. Gdzieś przecież musiał się podziewać przez te wszystkie lata. A teraz skoro się ujawnił musi być naprawdę mocny. Istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo, że z kimś współpracuje albo chociaż utrzymuje jakieś kontakty. Może uda się nam dojść po nitce do kłębka.   
Skończywszy, przyjrzał się reszcie. Chyba nie do końca byli przekonani o słuszności jego teorii. Wątpił jednak w to, aby wpadli na lepszą.   
\- To nie jest taki głupi pomysł – oznajmił po chwili ciszy Lestrade – Na razie nie mamy za wiele informacji, a w końcu od czegoś trzeba zacząć. Kiedy spodziewasz się następnej wiadomości? – zwrócił się do Molly.   
Doktor Hooper nie musiała się długo zastanawiać.   
\- Myślę, że w przyszły czwartek. To była nasza pierwsza randka – odparła, zastanawiając się czy będzie dostawała liściki na pamiątkę każdego ich spotkania. Miała nadzieję, że ograniczą się one do naprawdę ważnych i przełomowych dat, bo w innym wypadku byłaby nimi zasypywana codziennie.   
\- A więc do tego czasu Sherlock spróbuje się czegoś dowiedzieć – zarządził inspektor, spoglądając na Holmesa – Jak tylko dostaniesz jakąś przesyłkę, daj nam natychmiast znać – teraz zwrócił się do doktor Hooper tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu – Spotkamy się, wymienimy informacjami i zadecydujemy co dalej.   
Molly niezbyt się ta wizja podobała. Czy naprawdę musiała ich w to wszystko mieszać? Na pewno mieli mnóstwo swoich zmartwień. Nie powinna im dokładać swoich. Zwłaszcza, że było one tak niebezpieczne.   
\- Czy wszyscy się zgadzają? – spytał dla pewności inspektor.   
John i Sherlock bez wahania pokiwali twierdząco głowami. Pierwszemu z nich naprawdę zależało na losie przyjaciółki, a drugi upatrywał w tej sprawie ciekawe śledztwo, które pomogłoby mu zabić nudę. Patolog miała pewne opory, ale ostatecznie również przytaknęła.   
\- I cokolwiek się stanie jesteśmy w tym razem – dodał Watson – Nieodwołalnie.   
Spojrzeli po sobie czując, że otwiera się nowy rozdział w ich życiu. Wcześniej jeden z nich ze sobą dzielili, następny spędzili daleko od siebie. Teraz jednak los znów dał im szansę na wspólną przygodę. Nie byli do końca pewni czy wyjdzie im to na dobre, czy wręcz odwrotnie. Mieli jedynie przeświadczenie, że mają przed sobą długą, usianą przeciwnościami drogę. Ale wierzyli, że tak jak wiele razy wcześniej, pokonają ją wspólnymi siłami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział z małym opóźnieniem, ale mam dość zakręcony weekend i tak to wyszło :) Dodatkowo to dosyć skomplikowana historia i z pisaniem nie idzie mi tak szybko jak przy poprzednich opowiadaniach. Dlatego też następny rozdział ukaże się prawdopodobnie dopiero za dwa tygodnie. Składa się też na to fakt, że mam w najbliższym czasie kilka rodzinnych imprez oraz rzeczy do zrobienia na studia. A to wszystko niestety mocno ogranicza czas wolny, który mogłabym przeznaczyć na pisanie...   
> W takim razie czekam na Wasze opinie odnośnie tego rozdziały i zapraszam na kolejny za dwa tygodnie :)   
> Dzięki za Kudos   
> Do napisania


	4. 30 listopada

Sherlock po raz drugi w ciągu tygodnia przekroczył próg budynku, co do którego kiedyś obiecał sobie, że jego noga nigdy więcej tam nie postanie. Przez lata trzymał się tego postanowienia, ale w obecnej sytuacji nie miał innego wyjścia. A fakt, że nie robił tego dla siebie, tylko dla kogoś, kto kiedyś był mu niezwykle bliski, wcale nie sprawiał, że było mu łatwiej.   
Wiedział jednak, że nie może pozostawić tej sprawy bez rozstrzygnięcia. Stawką było z dużym prawdopodobieństwem ludzie życie. I to nie życie obcych mu osób, ale byłych przyjaciół. I być może jego własne. Irytowało go więc, że przez ostatnie kilka dni, kiedy to prowadził intensywne poszukiwania informacji na temat pewnego psychopaty, nie udało mu się dowiedzieć niczego konkretnego.   
Miejsce, w którym się znajdował było jednym z ostatnich na jego liście możliwych źródeł. Miał nadzieję, że chociaż tutaj powiedzą mu coś wartościowego, bo naprawdę nie chciał się zwracać z prośbą o pomoc do osoby, która znajdowała się na samym dole tej listy. W jego oczach była to ostateczna ostateczność, której z całego serca chciał uniknąć.   
Jeden krok w głąb budynku sprawił, że uderzył go ten specyficzny zapach, który przywołał wspomnienia najmroczniejszych czasów z okresu studiów. Wtedy mu nie przeszkadzał, ale w tej chwili wręcz nie mógł go znieść. Żwawym krokiem przemknął przez korytarz, rozglądając się za znajomymi twarzami. Chciał jak najszybciej stąd wyjść. Oby tylko jego poświęcenie nie poszło na marne.   
Następne drzwi po prawej były uchylone. Zajrzał do pomieszczenia i zauważył siedzące na podłodze w kółku kilka postaci. Zupełnie nie zwrócili na niego uwagi, zdawali się być pogrążeni w własnym świecie. Holmes doskonale znał ten stan i skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że czasami za tym nie tęskni. Znalazł jednak coś, co w prawie równym stopniu dostarczało mu adrenaliny – rozwiązywanie kryminalnych zagadek. Póki miał czym zająć swój wymagający umysł, ryzyko powrotu do starych nałogów wydawało się niewielkie. Dlatego też ostatecznie zdecydował się odwiedzić to miejsce. Wiedział, że uda mu się oprzeć pokusie.   
Odchrząknął znacząco i kilka osób w końcu spojrzało w jego stronę. Ta na której zależało mu najbardziej na szczęście wydawała się również najbardziej przytomna.   
\- Siema, brachu! – zawołał Perry, zrywając się z podłogi – Szybko do nas wróciłeś – dodał, klepiąc Sherlocka przyjacielsko po plecach – Chcesz się dołączyć? Właśnie testujemy nowy towar.   
Detektyw przełknął głośno ślinę, powtarzając sobie w myślach, że ma silną wolę. Nie mógł dać się podpuścić. Nie teraz, kiedy miał misję do wykonania. Nie kiedy trójka niegdyś bliskich mu osób liczy na jego wsparcie. Nigdy nie był sentymentalny, ale istniały pewne sprawy, do których naprawdę przywiązywał dużą wagę. Może to zaskakujące, ale przyjaźnie z dzieciństwa były jedną z nich.   
\- Przyszedłem tylko po informacje – oznajmił rzeczowo po chwili – No to jak? Znalazłeś coś na tego gościa?   
Perry też kiedyś był mu bliski. W nieco inny sposób niż Molly, John i Greg, ale w pewnym okresie życia to właśnie jego Sherlock nazywał najlepszym kumplem. Mimo to, że ich przyjaźń opierała się na niezbyt dobrych fundamentach, z których Holmes ostatecznie zrezygnował, a Perry nie, to w razie potrzeby nadal byli dla siebie oparciem. Detektyw kilka razy wyświadczył przysługi dla swojego znajomego, więc teraz nadeszła pora na rewanż.   
Perry pokręcił ze zrezygnowaniem głową.   
\- W tym środowisku nikt o nim nie słyszał. A przynajmniej nie w ciągu ostatnich kilkunastu lat. Chociaż Stary Ray, pamiętasz go? Ten z tą ohydną szramą na pół gęby i jeszcze gorszymi wąsami? No więc on twierdzi, że pamięta typa o takim nazwisku, który mieszkał w jego bloku. Ale to też już chyba zamierzchłe czasy, więc nie wiem czy warto w to w ogóle brnąć. Poza tym staruch miewa ostatnio problemy z pamięcią i może gadać od rzeczy.   
Ta relacja wcale nie usatysfakcjonowała Holmesa. Chociaż istniał cień szansy, że przyjście w to miejsce nie było jednak totalnym zmarnowaniem czasu.   
\- Gdzie mogę znaleźć tego Raya?   
Nazwisko, o którym była mowa nie należało do najpospolitszych. Oczywiście istniała możliwość, że to zwykły zbieg okoliczności, ale na przekór sobie Sherlock uznał, że warto sprawdzić każdy, nawet najmniej prawdopodobny trop. Zazwyczaj wystrzegał się takiego błądzenia po omacku, ale w tej sytuacji nie miał innego wyjścia. Życie Molly mogło być w niebezpieczeństwie, a on musiał ją ocalić.   
Molly. Tak dawno nie wypowiadał tego imienia na głos. Ledwo wykrztusił je te dwa tygodnie temu, kiedy zobaczył ją pośrodku tej obskurnej rudery. Po pierwsze zaskoczył go oczywiście sam jej widok. Przez ostatnie lata wierzył w to, że już nigdy więcej się nie spotkają. I pogodził się z tym. A tu taka niespodzianka. To jednak nie było wszystko. Wrażenie szoku spotęgowało otoczenie w jakim się znaleźli. Zawsze delikatna, wrażliwa, niewinna Molly w jakimś zawalającym się budynku z trupem w środku? Dla niego to było nie do pomyślenia. A tymczasem okazało się rzeczywistością. I ten jej spokój, stoicki spokój jaki zachowała przy ofierze, która do złudzenia przypominała ją samą oraz po tym jak znaleźli liścik. Jeszcze na długo po tych zdarzeniach pytał samego siebie „kim jest ta kobieta?”. Bo na pewno nie kimś, kogo znał piętnaście lat temu. A myślał, że znał ją na wylot.   
Spotkanie w jej mieszkaniu nieco go uspokoiło. Nadal była opanowana i zarzekała się, że nie potrzebuje ich pomocy, ale dostrzegł w niej chociaż cień dawnej Molly. Wiedział, że mimo wszystko się boi, ale nie chce przyznać tego otwarcie ze względu na dystans jaki wytworzył się między ich czwórką. On jednak zawsze umiał doskonale odczytywać targające nią emocje. Jedyny problem polegał na tym, że nie wiedział jak z nią o tym rozmawiać. Tego typu konwersacje nie były jego mocną stroną, więc nawet nie próbował się do nich zabierać. Zazwyczaj, kiedy coś go niepokoiło w zachowaniu panny Hooper szedł z tym do Johna. Wyjaśniał mu na czy polega problem, a potem Watson rozmawiał z szatynką, bo o wiele lepiej radził sobie w takich sytuacjach. Takie rozwiązanie przez lata zdawało egzamin. Obecnie jednak chyba nie miało za bardzo prawa bytu.   
Nie powstrzymało go to jednak przed zawarciem z Gregiem i Johnem pewnego sojuszu. To co ustalili w obecności Molly – bezwzględne trzymanie się razem i wymienianie informacjami – to jedno. Po wyjściu z jej mieszkania postanowili jednak, zauważywszy wahanie patolog, że trzeba ją otoczyć szczególną opieką i nie zważać na jej protesty jeśli znajdą się w naprawdę trudnej sytuacji.   
\- Drugie piętro, pierwsze drzwi po lewej – z zamyślenia wyrwał go Perry, nie dopytując się o czym Sherlock chciał porozmawiać z Rayem – Ale nie wiem czy będzie chciał z tobą gadać. Do kilku dni jest strasznie zrzędliwy.   
Holmesa oczywiście to nie zraziło. Nie kłopocząc się podziękowaniami, ruszył w stronę schodów. Bez względu na to jakie opory będzie stawiał Ray, Holmes miał zamiar wyciągnąć z niego wszystkie interesujące go informacje.   
Stanął przed właściwymi drzwiami i zapukał w nie donośnie. Najpierw z środka dobiegło go soczyste przekleństwo, a potem dziwne dźwięki, które najprawdopodobniej oddawały to jak ktoś z trudem stacza się z kanapy na następnie szura nogami, przemieszczając się w stronę drzwi, które po chwili lekko się uchyliły.   
\- Czego? – warknął mężczyzna, wystawiając nos za próg.   
Detektyw zilustrował go uważnie. Nie za wysoki, łysy facet po sześćdziesiątce. Ubrany w rozciągnięty dres i poplamiony podkoszulek. Jego twarz rzeczywiście zdobiła paskudna blizna i nietwarzowy zarost. Holmes nie miał wątpliwości, że już kiedyś spotkał tego typa, ale nigdy nie zwracał na niego większej uwagi.   
\- Hej, ja cię znam, chłopaczku – oznajmił Ray, kiedy Sherlock nie odezwał się przez dłuższą chwilę – Kiedyś dość często się tu pojawiałaś. Ale patrząc po tym szpanerskim wdzianku – dodał, wskazując na płaszcz detektywa – chyba jednak zdecydowałeś się wyjść na ludzi… Oj, coś mi się wydaje, że błądzisz, synu, błądzisz…   
Sherlock zacisnął mocno szczęki, ale nie skomentował tego przytyku. Nie miał na to czasu, ani ochoty.   
\- Podobno znałeś kiedyś gościa o nazwisku Moriarty? – zapytał bez zbędnych wstępów.   
Ray przejechał językiem po pożółkłych, górnych zębach, jakby zastanawiając się czy warto udzielać jakichkolwiek informacji za darmo. Zazwyczaj Holmes polegał tylko i wyłącznie na swoim darze przekonywania i silnej osobowości. Tym razem jednak brak cierpliwości i osobiste podejście do sprawy sprawiły, że sięgnął po dwudziestofuntowy banknot, który jego rozmówca przyjął z uśmiechem. Na działkę może nie starczy, ale zawsze to coś.   
\- Ano znałem – odparł Ray – Parszywa gnida mieszkała piętro nade mną i zalała mnie dwa razy w ciągu roku. Dwa razy! Miał szczęście, że po pierwszym nie zrobiłem całkowitego remontu, bo by się bidula nie wypłacił! Zresztą nikt w bloku go nie lubił. Wiecznie na coś narzekał i darł się w niebogłosy po swoim synalku.   
\- W jakim wieku był ten facet? – spytał detektyw, przerywając lawinę nieinteresujących go wspominek.   
\- Mniej więcej takim jak ja.   
\- A ten syn?   
-Wtedy był nastolatkiem. Zniknął jednak zaraz po ukończeniu szkoły. Najwyraźniej miał już dość upierdliwego starego, który ciągle tylko miał do niego pretensje. Wytrzymał i tak dłużej niż jego matka, która zwiała jak był małym chłopcem i zostawiła go na pastwę tego tyrana. Ok., ja też nie jestem święty, ale tamten dupek to już przekraczał wszelkie granice. Chyba nawet bił tego ducha winnemu chłopaka, dopóki tamten nie był na tyle duży, żeby mu oddać.   
Holmes zmarszczył czoło na te rewelacje. Mógł się mylić, ale czuł, że wreszcie trafił na właściwy trop. Nigdy nie słyszał dokładnej historii Moriarty’ego, ale miał nieodparte wrażenie, że właśnie teraz udało mu się z nią zapoznać. Ciekawe czy Molly zdawała sobie z tego wszystkiego sprawę.   
\- Ile lat temu zniknął ten chłopak? – spytał, aby potwierdzić swoje przypuszczenia.   
Ray zastanowił się chwilę.   
\- A może z piętnaście… Nie wiem, jestem kiepski w poczuciu czasu. Ale będzie już z pięć lat jak wyeksmitowali mnie z tamtego mieszkania, a wrzaski ucichły jeszcze sporo wcześniej.   
Sherlock pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Wszystko układało się w logiczną całość. Nareszcie. Może wcale nie trzeba będzie czekać do lipca na rozstrzygnięcie tej krwawej gry.   
\- Pamiętasz jak miał na imię?   
\- Chłopak? Niestety nie. Chyba nikt nie zwracał się do niego po imieniu. A przynajmniej ojciec zawsze raczył go mało subtelnymi przezwiskami.   
\- A ojciec?   
\- Chyba Peter – Ray pomyślał jeszcze chwilę - Tak, Peter Moriarty.   
Detektyw zrobił sobie mentalną notatkę. Nigdy wcześniej nie zetknął się z tym imieniem i nazwiskiem. Nie wykluczone jednak, że okaże się ono kluczowe dla rozwiązania całej sprawy.   
\- Podaj mi jeszcze adres tego bloku, w którym mieszkaliście – zażądał, uznając, że to także może stanowić punkt zaczepienia. Może nawet bardziej znaczący niż tożsamość poszukiwanego mężczyzny.   
Ray wyrecytował nazwę ulicy i odpowiedni numer budynku. Jak zwykle Holmes nawet nie kłopotał się tym, aby to zapisać. Wszystko doskonale zapamiętał. Już miał się udać w dół schodów, kiedy jeszcze zatrzymało go pytanie jego rozmówcy.   
\- A czemu w ogóle szukasz tego faceta?   
\- Sprawa osobista – odparł Sherlock na odczepnego.   
\- Uuuu… To współczuję, młody. To naprawdę nieprzyjemny gość. Może chociaż ten jego synek nie osiągnął takiego dna. Wydawał się całkiem ogarnięty…  
Detektyw już chciał powiedzieć, że wręcz odwrotnie – pogrążył się jeszcze bardziej niż ojciec, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język. Tacy ludzie jak Ray, to osoby, od których wyciąga się informacje, a nie ich udziela. Dlatego też Holmes zignorował tę ostatnią uwagę i ruszył w stronę wyjścia z budynku.   
Po drodze zajrzał do pomieszczenia przez nadal uchylone drzwi. Miał zamiar pożegnać się z Perrym, ale chłopak był już w takim stanie, że nie miało to najmniejszego sensu. Nie zatrzymując się na dłużej niż to konieczne, dotarł do końca korytarza, a po chwili wyszedł na zewnątrz. Miał pecha, bo lało jak z cebra, a on oczywiście nie wziął ze sobą parasola, gdyż ten atrybut kojarzył mu się z osobą, której w żadnym wypadku nie chciał przypominać. Naprawdę sto razy bardziej wolał moknąć.   
Po kilku minutach marszu, udało mu się zatrzymać taksówkę. Zastanawiał się właśnie czy rozsądniej byłoby jechać na Baker Street i poszperać trochę w sieci, czy od razu jechać po wskazany przez Raya adres, kiedy jego telefon oznajmił przyjście wiadomości. Na ekranie wyświetlił się SMS od Lestrade’a – „Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Molly dostała kolejny liścik. Czekamy na ciebie w kostnicy”. Czyli problem sam się rozwiązał – kierunek: St. Bart’s.   
Wpatrując się w ekran, jego wzrok zatrzymał się na dacie. Trzydziesty listopada. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu dokładnie pamiętał, co wydarzyło się szesnaście lat wcześniej. Dla niego to właśnie wtedy wszystko zaczęło się zmieniać. 

************************************************************ 

Szesnaście lat wcześniej 

Lekko zirytowany Sherlock żwawym krokiem przemierzał doskonale znane mu uliczki. Od domu Molly dzieliło go zaledwie kilkaset metrów. Nie był pewien czy bardziej był zły na swoją przyjaciółkę za to, że nie przyszła na umówione spotkanie czy martwił się, że mogło się stać coś poważnego, skoro się nie pojawiła. W końcu do tej pory nigdy nie przegapiała okazji do tego, aby pobyli trochę tylko we dwoje. Nawet jeśli skupiali się na czysto naukowych rzeczach, a nie na sobie nawzajem.   
Panna Hooper zawsze była wszędzie na czas, ale pięciominutowe spóźnienie wydawało się Holmesowi całkiem naturalne. Widział, że ostatnio miała dość sporo na głowie, w związku z przygotowaniami do egzaminów, które mają pomóc jej dostać się na medycynę. Sherlocka oczywiście też czekał sprawdzian wiedzy, ale nie zamierzał się tym przejmować, póki nie nadejdzie na to odpowiedni czas. Molly jednak zawsze była ambitna i zabierała się do wszystkiego z dużym wyprzedzeniem.   
Po dziesięciu minutach zaczął nerwowo krążyć, po pomieszczeniu, które stanowiło jego prywatne laboratorium, w którym przeprowadzał różnego rodzaju eksperymenty. Molly zjawiała się tutaj przynajmniej raz w miesiącu, aby asystować mu przy bardziej skomplikowanych doświadczeniach. John i Greg też wpadali od czasu do czasu, ale bardziej dla towarzystwa niż pomocy. Tak naprawdę tylko panna Hooper podzielała jego pasję i z chęcią interpretowała otrzymane wyniki.   
Kiedy minęło pół godziny, nie mógł już dłużej czekać. To do niej niepodobne. Coś musiało się stać. I on miał zamiar to sprawdzić.   
Dotarł pod dom Molly i mocno zastukał w drzwi. Czekając, aż ktoś otworzy nerwowo przenosił ciężar ciała z jednej nogi, na drugą. Wydawało mu się, że trwa to wieczność. W końcu drzwi otworzyły się na oścież, a w progu stanęła panna Hooper.   
Kiedy tylko zilustrował ją wzrokiem, poczuł dziwny ucisk w klace piersiowej. Z jednej strony wyglądała całkiem normalnie, ale z drugiej coś się jednak zmieniło. Miała na sobie sukienkę. Nie żeby wcześniej ich nie nosiła, ale ta wydawała się znacznie elegantsza niż te, które ubierała na co dzień. Lejący się materiał w kolorze chabru, przylegał do jej ciała podkreślając jej nienaganną figurę. Dekolt także był nieco bardziej wycięty niż zazwyczaj. Włosy zaplotła starannie w misterny warkocz, chociaż zwykle wiązała je w kucyk lub niedbały kok. Dodatkowo jej twarz pokrywał lekki makijaż, którym normalnie nie zaprzątała sobie głowy. To wszystko dawało obraz Molly, jakiej jeszcze nigdy nie widział.   
Nagle przyszło mu na myśl, że może właśnie dlatego się spóźniła. Pewnie stroiła się i straciła poczucie czasu. Nie był pewien czy mu to schlebia czy raczej go niepokoi.   
Już jakiś czas temu dostrzegł, że panna Hooper parzy na niego innym wzrokiem. Podobał jej się. Jako ktoś więcej niż tylko przyjaciel. Dawała mu subtelne sygnały, ale on je skutecznie ignorował. Dziwnie czuł się z myślą, że mogli by zmienić charakter swojej znajomości. Molly chociaż nie mówiła o tym wprost, wydawała się być pewna swoich uczuć. On nie mógł powiedzieć tego samego o sobie. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał dziewczyny i perspektywa, że mogłaby nią zostać jego najlepsza przyjaciółka, nieco go deprymowała. Bał się, że zrobi coś nie tak i ich przyjaźń zawiśnie na włosku. A tego na pewno by nie chciał.   
Najwyraźniej jednak panna Hooper miała więcej odwagi niż on i postanowiła wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Pewnie liczyła na to, że dzięki temu odmiennemu wyglądowi on wreszcie dostrzeże w niej kobietę i ich naukowe spotkanie samoistnie przerodzi się w randkę.   
\- Sherlock? Co ty tutaj robisz? – spytała szczerze zdziwiona.   
Chłopak przełknął ciężko ślinę, zanim był w stanie wydobyć z siebie głos, który nie zdradzałby jego poruszenia.   
\- Nie przyszłaś na nasze spotkanie – wykrztusił wreszcie.   
Molly zmarszczyła brwi w konsternacji.   
\- To dzisiaj? Myślałam, że byliśmy umówieni na jutro – odparła ze skruchą.   
Holmes zaniepokoił się na te słowa. Skoro tak, to czumu się wystroiła? Może miała jakaś rodzinną uroczystość? Nie kojarzyło mu się, jednak żeby ta data wiązała się z jakimiś rocznicami dotyczącymi Hooperów. Co prawda nigdy nie był dobry w zapamiętywaniu urodzin i innych tego typu rzeczy, ale znał tych ludzi od lat i jednak co nieco utkwiło mu w pamięci.   
\- Nic nie szkodzi – zapewnił ją – Jeśli się pospieszysz to zdążymy jeszcze z całym eksperymentem – dodał, po czym zaczął wycofywać się w stronę bramy, myśląc, że Molly zrywa z wieszaka płaszcz i podąża za nim.   
\- Nie mogę – oznajmiła, a on zatrzymał się i znów spojrzał w jej stronę.   
\- Jak to? – spytał z nutką złośliwości w głosie.   
Wahała się chwilę z odpowiedzią. Tak jakby zastanawiała się czy skłamać czy powiedzieć prawdę.   
\- Idę do kina – powiedziała w końcu, nie patrząc w jego stronę, tylko bawiąc się paskiem sukienki.   
Teraz to Sherlock wydawał się być zaskoczony. Osobiście nie przepadał za oglądaniem filmów. A już na pewno nie za wydawaniem pieniędzy na to, aby obejrzeć je na śmiesznie wielkim ekranie, skoro w domu ma się od tego telewizor. Greg też nie był fanem kinematografii, więc zazwyczaj Molly, która wręcz ją uwielbiała, wybierała się do kina z Johnem. A w takim razie dlaczego się tak ubrała? Czyżby ona i Watson… Nie, to niedorzeczne! Przecież od prawie roku to właśnie Holmesem była wyraźnie zainteresowana.   
\- Idziecie z Johnem na kolejny wyciskacz łez? – spytał, aby dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej.   
Nie znosił niewiedzy. A w tej chwili Molly najwyraźniej coś chciała przed nim ukryć.   
\- To nie są żadne wyciskacze łez, tylko melodramaty! – odparła z oburzeniem, bo tłumaczyła mu to już nie raz – I nie idę z Johnem – dodała nieco ciszej.   
Tym razem Holmes naprawdę się zaniepokoił.   
\- To z kim? – spytał, nie kryjąc zaciekawienia.   
Panna Hooper przygryzła dolną wargę. Sherlock doskonale znał ten gest. Czuła się zawstydzona. Nie rozumiał tylko dlaczego, zanim nie udzieliła mu odpowiedzi.   
\- Poznałam pewnego chłopaka – przyznała lekko zakłopotana– Ma na imię Jim. To nasza pierwsza randka.   
Holmes poczuł jak świat zamazuje mi się przed oczami. Molly, jego Molly, idzie na randkę z innym chłopakiem? To chyba jakiś głupi żart! Przecież to on się jej podoba. To z nim powinna iść do tego głupiego kina!   
Nagle przypomniały mu się słowa Johna, które skierował do niego kilka miesięcy temu. Oczywiście jego i Gregowi uwadze także nie umknęły tęskne spojrzenia, które ich przyjaciółka posyłała w stronę Sherlocka. Watson ostrzegł go, że jeśli on nic z tym nie zrobi, to Molly wcześniej czy później, znajdzie sobie kogoś innego i ruszy do przodu. Wtedy puścił tę uwagę mimo uszu. A teraz nie mógł uwierzyć, że ona woli spotkać się z jakimś Jimem, zamiast spędzić ten czas z nim w laboratorium przy ciekawym eksperymencie.   
Poczuł na sobie jej wyczekujące spojrzenie. Zapewne sądziła, że jakoś skomentuje jej nowinę. A co mógłby powiedzieć? Czy to odpowiedni moment, aby zakomunikować jej o swoich nie do końca określonych uczuciach względem niej? Oznajmić, że nie chce, aby spotykała się z innymi chłopakami? To chyba jednak byłoby nie na miejscu.   
\- W takim razie baw się dobrze – rzucił niezbyt szczerym tonem, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem ruszył ścieżką do bramy.   
\- Spotkamy się jutro w laboratorium? – usłyszał za sobą jej troskliwy głos.   
Nie odpowiedział. Nie obrócił się. Czuł się oszukany. Choć dobrze wiedział, że sam jest sobie winien.   
W drodze powrotnej do laboratorium jego myśli zaprzątała wizja Molly z innym chłopakiem. Chociaż bardzo chciał, nie mógł się od niej dopędzić. Najbardziej dobijało go to, że panna Hooper wydawała się naprawdę szczęśliwa. Zapewne o wiele szczęśliwsza niż byłaby z nim.   
Dotarł do swojej siedziby, ale nie miał już ochoty na przeprowadzenie doświadczenia, które planował od dobrych kilku tygodni. Tak bardzo się na nie cieszył. Najwyraźniej jednak to nie sam eksperyment go tak radował, ale towarzystwo Molly, która z równie wielkim entuzjazmem obiecała pomóc mu w jego realizacji. Bez niej to jednak nie było to samo. Długo oszukiwał się, że tak nie jest, ale teraz w końcu musiał przyznać, że to prawda.   
Opadł ciężko na obrotowy fotel i oparł łokcie na biurku, a w dłoniach chował twarz. Chociaż wiedział, że to niewłaściwe, w duchu liczył na to, że ten cały Jim okaże się totalnym plantem i wtedy on będzie miał drugą szansę na to, żeby zbliżyć się do Molly. I tym razem jej nie zmarnuje. 

************************************************************ 

Taksówka zatrzymała się przed szpitalem. Sherlock bez słowa zapłacił należytą sumę, po czym szybko wysiadł z pojazdu i ruszył w stronę budynku. Dotarcie do kostnicy zajęło mu kilka minut. Wcześniej był tu tylko raz, ale liczył na to, że będzie mógł odwiedzać ją wcześniej.   
Wszedł do środka nie, siląc się na pukanie. Pierwsze co zwróciło jego uwagę to przykryte białym materiałem ciało leżące na metalowym stole. Sądząc po gabarytach, pod przykryciem znajdował się dobrze zbudowany, wysoki mężczyzna. Chętnie przyjrzałby mu się bliżej, ale w obecnej chwili miał inne sprawy do załatwienia. W drugiej części pomieszczenia dostrzegł trzy, dobrze znane mu postacie. Bez zwłoki ruszył w ich stronę.   
\- Co przyszło tym razem? – spytał, ignorując zupełnie przywitanie.   
\- Kolejna wiadomość – odparł Lestrade, podając mu kartkę.   
„To był chłodny, ale bardzo uroczy wieczór. Pewnie myślałaś, że nie zauważyłem, ale doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, jak co chwilę zerkałaś w moją stronę. Najwyraźniej wydawałem Ci się ciekawszy niż magiczny świat wyświetlany na ekranie. Jeśli Cię to pocieszy, ja również Ci się przyglądałem, ale starałem się być nieco dyskretniejszy. Zresztą pewnie o tym wiesz, bo pozwoliłem Ci się na tym przyłapać. Nigdy nie zapomnę tych słodkich rumieńców, które w tamtym momencie pojawiły na twojej twarzy. Tobie też nie wolno zapomnieć o tej chwili. Nigdy.”   
\- Nie ma co, widać, że z każdym kolejnym liścikiem przybywa mu weny – skomentował Holmes, odnosząc się do długości tekstu – Dołączył do tego bilety? – spytał, chociaż był pewny, że właśnie tak było.   
Na potwierdzenie jednak, John pokazał mu dwa bilety kinowe na pierwszą część przygód Harry’ego Pottera.   
\- Gdzie to znalazłaś? – tym razem zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Molly, która siedziała za biurkiem z nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy.   
\- Tutaj – odparła lekko drżącym tonem – Nie mam pojęcia jak się tu dostał. Kiedy przyszłam rano, wszystkie drzwi było dokładnie zamknięte.   
\- Nie znalazłem też żadnych śladów włamań – dodał Gerg – Spróbuje porozmawiać z patologiem, który miał nocną zmianę, ale wątpię, aby to coś pomogło.   
Sherlock podzielał zadnie inspektora. Zapewne nic to nie da, ale w przeciągu ostatniego tygodnia przekonał się, że w tej sprawie watro się uczepić każdej, nawet najmniej prawdopodobnej możliwości. Taki tryb pracy niezbyt mu odpowiadał, ale był gotowy na poświęcenia.   
\- A tobie udało się coś ustalić? – spytał Lestrade, najwyraźniej uznając, że kwestia ewentualnego włamania nie jest teraz najistotniejsza.   
\- Umiarkowanie – odparł, po czym streścił im swoją rozmowę ze starym Rayem.   
Nie przyznał się, kim on był i skąd znał swoje źródło informacji. To była przeszłość, do której nie chciał wracać. Poza tym chciał uniknąć oceny ze strony dawnych przyjaciół. Musiałby się przyznać, że niezbyt dobrze poradził sobie z ich rozstaniem, a to zburzyłoby wizerunek jaki sobie wypracował. Chciał w ich oczach uchodzić za nieczułego, aroganckiego gbura, którym naprawdę po części był. Tak było łatwiej. Dla nich i dla niego.   
\- Znałaś jego ojca? – spytał John Molly, kiedy detektyw wyraził swój pogląd dotyczący Petera Moriarty’ego.   
\- Niestety nie – odparła doktor Hooper, po przeanalizowaniu usłyszanych informacji – Nie lubił mówić o swojej rodzinie, a ja nie naciskałam. Czułam, że ma w domu nie za ciekawą sytuację. Póki jednak nie wpływało to na nasz związek, nie interesowałam się szczegółami.   
Rzeczywiście kiedy ma się naście lat i nie widzi się świata poza ukochaną osobą, wszystko schodzi na dalszy plan. Wtedy nawet nie przyszło Molly do głowy, aby przejmować się czyimiś rodzicami, zanim sami nie pojawili się na horyzoncie.   
\- A więc to rzeczywiście może być jego ojciec – oznajmił Greg – Watro sprawdzić ten trop – zwrócił się do Holmesa, który tylko przewrócił oczami – Ok., czyli na chwilę obecną mamy do rozwiązania sprawę pojawienia się liściku w szczelnie zamkniętym gabinecie i sprawdzenie adresu niejakiego Petera Moriarty’ego. Póki co więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi, no ale od czegoś trzeba zacząć…   
\- A co z tą dziewczyną z rudery? – zapytał niespodziewanie John. W końcu to był pierwszy znak, a więc chyba należało by się nad nim też pochylić.   
\- Stacy Darewood. Osiemnaście lat. Jej rodzice zgłosili zaginięcie dwa dni przed tym jak ją znaleźliśmy. Twierdzą, że kiedy ostatnio ją widzieli wychodziła na spotkanie z koleżanką i miała na sobie zupełnie inne ubrania. Rzeczona koleżanka zeznała, że owszem były umówione, ale Stacy się nie pojawiła, nie odbierała komórki. Po prostu zapadła się pod ziemię – odpowiedział Lestrade.   
\- A więc porwał zupełnie przypadkową dziewczynę –stwierdził Watson.   
\- Nie tak całkiem przypadkową – wtrącił się Sherlock – Zapewne jej nie znał, ale musiał ją sobie wcześniej uprzeć. Jej podobieństwo do Molly było wręcz uderzające.   
Ktokolwiek skrzywdził tę niewinną nastolatkę, musiał zadać sobie wiele trudu. Prawdopodobnie poświecił mnóstwo czasu na jej znalezienia, a potem dokładne obserwowanie. Starannie dobrał czas i miejsce oraz inne detale jak na przykład jej strój. To wszystko było skrzętnie zaplanowane. I to tylko po to, aby znów zmienić ich życie w koszmar.   
\- Zrobiłam jeszcze kilka analiz, ale niewiele one wniosły – dodała doktor Hooper – Sprawca był bardzo ostrożny.   
\- Czyli i tak właściwie zostajemy w punkcie wyjścia – podsumował smutno John.   
Nikt nawet nie próbował temu zaprzeczać. Każde z nich widziało jak wygląda sytuacja i próbowanie sobie wmówić, że jest lepiej niż w rzeczywistości nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Musieli się zmierzyć z tym co faktycznie mieli przed sobą.   
\- Dobra, nie ma się co rozczulać, tylko bierzemy się do roboty – dołującą ciszę przerwał Holmes – Zajmę się starym Moriartym, a ty spróbuj coś ustalić w sprawie tego włamania – zwrócił się do Grega – O ile twoje umiejętności poradzą sobie z tym jakże skomplikowanym zadaniem.   
Inspektor puścił ten przytyk mimo uszu. Uznał, że nie warto się irytować i wszczynać niepotrzebnych kłótni. W głębi duszy wiedział, że detektywowi też zależy na rozwiązaniu tej sprawy. Kiedyś, wbrew pozorom, to właśnie jemu najbardziej zależało na Molly.   
\- Hej, wszystko w porządku? – John spytał przyjaciółkę, kiedy panowie pomału zaczęli kierować się w stronę wyjścia.   
Doktor Hooper z reguły była spokojna i małomówna, ale teraz wydawała się także zamyślona i lekko zaniepokojona. Najwyraźniej w końcu dotarło do niej, jakie czyha na nią niebezpieczeństwo. Nie dziwne, że ta świadomość wywołała pewne odrętwienie.   
\- Nic mi nie jest – odparła niezbyt przekonująco – Po prostu uświadomiłam sobie, że on zna już mój adres, wie gdzie i w jakich godzinach pracuję, pewnie śledzi każdy mój ruch… Chyba wołałam, kiedy był przy mnie i udawał kogoś bliskiego. Może to dziwne, ale chciałabym żyć w nieświadomości i doznać nagłego szoku, niż każdego dnia budzić się ze strachem, co stanie się tym razem.   
Greg, Sherlock i John starali się zrozumieć jej tok myślenia, ale nie było to łatwe. Nie przeżyli jednak tego co ona, więc nie mogli kwestionować jej opinii. Jedyne na co było ich stać to słowa pocieszenia i podejmowanie działań, które przybliżą ich do zlikwidowanie grożącego im niebezpieczeństwa.   
\- Nie pozwolimy cię skrzywdzić – oznajmił hardo Greg – Nie tym razem.   
Posłała im blady uśmiech, a Sherlock poczuł jak na sercu osadza mu się pewien ciężar. Ciężar odpowiedzialności za tę bezbronną istotę, na której tak bardzo mu zależało, a którą już raz zawiódł. Nie miał zamiaru drugi raz popełnić tego samego błędu. Zrobi wszystko, aby nikt więcej już nigdy nie skrzywdził jego małej Molly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hekja :) Szczerze mówiąc, rozdział średnio mi się podoba... Może chociaż Wam przypadnie do gustu :P Wiem, że Sherlock może się wydawać nieco zbyt emocjonalny, ale w tym opowiadaniu raczej właśnie taki będzie.   
> Następny rozdział, także za dwa tygodnie, ale za to będzie długi. Mam więc nadzieję, że mi to wybaczycie :P   
> Dzięki za Kudos  
> Do napisania <3


	5. 7 grudnia

John z uwagą przyglądał się siedzącemu obok niego Sherlockowi. Detektyw natomiast uparcie odmawiał spojrzenia w jego stronę, udając, że podziwia widoki zza szyby. Wsiadając do taksówki, ostrzegł Watsona, żeby nawet nie próbował się do niego odzywać, bo potrzebuje sobie wszystko jeszcze raz dokładnie przeanalizować, przenosząc się do pałacu myśli, czymkolwiek to było. Wyglądał jednak na dość skupionego, więc przyjaciel zachował ciszę. Nie podobało mu się to – liczył, że skoro w końcu znaleźli się sam na sam, to wreszcie sobie porozmawiają - ale nie chciał wszczynać niepotrzebnych konfliktów. Postanowił jednak, że w drodze powrotnej spróbuje podjąć próbę konwersacji, która z jego punktu widzenia była niezwykle istotna przy ich dalszej współpracy.   
Póki co jednak skierował myśli na inne tory. Znów poczuł wyrzuty sumienia, przypominając sobie, że wychodząc z domu uraczył swoją ukochaną żonę kolejnym kłamstwem. Właściwie nie była to wielka sprawa, ale i tak czuł się z tym okropnie. Odkąd tylko się poznali, mówili sobie z Mary absolutnie wszystko. A tymczasem on od trzech tygodni skrywał przed nią fakt, że w jego życiu znów pojawiły się osoby, które kiedyś były mu niezwykle bliskie. Przekonywał sam siebie, że nie powiedział jej o tym, aby jej nie denerwować. Kiedyś opowiedział jej co nieco o swoich przyjaciołach z dzieciństwa i Mary wiedziała, że ta znajomość nie skończył się zbyt dobrze. Tak naprawdę jednak nie chciał, aby jego dawne życie zetknęło się z tym nowym. Mary może jeszcze jakoś by to zniosła – wydawało się, że ma nerwy ze stali – ale wplątywanie w to wszystko małej Rosie nie było dobrym posunięciem. Była jego oczkiem w głowie i nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby coś jej się stało, jeśli można tego uniknąć. Dlatego też postanowił, że jego rodzina pozostanie w błogiej nieświadomości tak długo jak tylko się da.   
Taksówka zatrzymała się przed dość zaniedbanym blokiem mieszkalnym. Okolica również wyglądała nie za ciekawie – wydeptany trawnik, zmizerniałe klomby kwiatowe, obdrapane z farby ławki i śmieci walające się po trawniku. Zapewnie mieszkali tu tylko tacy, których nie było stać na nic lepszego.   
\- To jaki jest plan? – spytał John, kiedy już wysiedli z pojazdu i wpatrywali się w stojący przed nimi budynek.   
\- Przypomnisz mi, dlaczego w ogóle tutaj ze mną jesteś? – odezwał się kąśliwie Sherlock, puszczając jego pytanie mimo uszu.   
Watson tylko przewrócił oczami. Z tego co pamiętał, Holmes zawsze robił wszystkim pod górkę. Nawet jeśli ktoś chciał mu pomóc z dobroci serca, on odbierał to jako atak na jego kompetencje. Wiedział w czym jest dobry i za wszelką cenę chciał to udowodnić. A osoby postronne tylko mu w tym przeszkadzały. Zapewne podobnie odbierał obecną sytuację.   
\- Pomyślałem, że z przyda ci się towarzystwo – odparł lekkim tonem.   
Detektyw spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem.   
\- Bzdura. Lestrade kazał ci mnie pilnować – oznajmił, po czym nie czekając na Johna, ruszył w stronę budynku.   
Watson stał chwilę w miejscu, zastanawiając się czy próby okłamania Sherlocka mają jakikolwiek sens. W dzieciństwie parę razu udało mu się razem z Gregiem i Molly nabrać go w mało istotnych kwestiach, ale to były tylko dziecięce wygłupy. Im Holmes był starszy tym trudniej było wmówić mu nieprawdę. Obecnie chyba było to niemożliwe.   
Dogonił go w momencie, kiedy detektyw zadzwonił na domofon jednego z lokatorów i podając się za listonosza, udało mu się uzyskać otwarcie drzwi do klatki schodowej. Mijając listę mieszkańców, Watson przyjrzał się jej przez chwilę. Nie znalazł jednak nazwiska., które go interesowało. O niczym to jednak nie świadczyło. W miejscach takich jak to, mieszkania zazwyczaj są wynajmowane, często zmieniają lokatorów i nikt się nie przejmuje ty, czy osoba, która rzeczywiście zajmuje lokal, znajduje się także na spisie.   
\- Które piętro? – spytał John, stając przed windą.   
Zanim jednak uzyskał odpowiedź zorientował się, że urządzenie jest zepsute. Ta niemiła dla niego niespodzianka, dla stałych bywalców pewnie stanowiła coś zupełnie zwyczajnego i przewidywalnego.   
\- Piąte – odparł Sherlock, nawet nie spoglądając na windy, tylko od raz kierując się w stronę schodów.   
Watson niechętnie ruszył za nim. Mimo, iż prowadził dość aktywny tryb życia, za schodami nigdy nie przepadał. Jak dziecko spadł z nich i nabawił się kilku urazów. Od tamtej pory w miarę możliwości ich unikał. Cóż, teraz jednak nie miał wyjścia.   
\- Z tego co pamiętam zdobyłeś ten adres już tydzień temu – zagadnął, aby jakoś umilić sobie wspinaczkę – Dlaczego więc jesteśmy tu dopiero dzisiaj?   
Wydawało mu się to tym bardziej dziwne, że z tego co pamiętał, to Holmes z reguły był człowiekiem porywczym i jeśli coś było dla niego naprawdę ważne, nie zwlekał z tym.   
Detektyw spojrzał na niego z politowaniem, jakby zapytał o najoczywistszą rzecz na świecie.   
\- Nie można opierać działania na strzępkach informacji – zaczął tłumaczyć jak małemu dziecku – Póki nie grozi nam bezpośrednie niebezpieczeństwo nie ma co się śpieszyć, bo może to przynieść opłakane skutki. Dlatego przed przystąpieniem do akcji, postanowiłem zrobić jeszcze małe rozeznanie.   
John liczy na to, że Sherlock podzieli się z nim zdobytymi informacjami, ale ten nie powiedział już nic więcej, a Watson stwierdził, że nie ma sensu się o nic dopytywać, bo i tak nie uzyska żadnej przydanej odpowiedzi. W ciszy więc dotarli na odpowiednie piętro i zatrzymali się przed drzwiami z numerem dwadzieścia trzy.   
Detektyw rozejrzał się dookoła. Jego towarzysz również to zrobił, ale nie zauważył niczego niepokojącego. Zupełnie nie wiedział, czemu Holmes z taką uwagą przyglądał się otoczeniu. Tak jakby bał się, że ktoś przyłapie go na gorącym uczynku. A wcześniej wydawał się taki nieustraszony.   
\- Nie odzywaj się bez potrzeby – oznajmił, nie patrząc w stronę Johna, tylko zbliżając się do drzwi – Mam na to swoją taktykę i lepiej żebyś tego nie schrzanił głupawą gadką.   
Już miał się obruszyć, że jego gadki nie są wcale głupawe, ale Sherlock zdążył zapukać do drzwi i rozpoczynanie sprzeczki spowodowałoby tylko same kłopoty.   
Po chwili drzwi uchyliły się nieznacznie. W progu stanęła młoda dziewczyna z kilkumiesięcznym dzieckiem na rękach. Watson odruchowo uśmiechnął się na ten widok, bo od razu na myśl przyszła mu jego córeczka, która była w podobnym wieku. Odkąd miał swoją pociechę, wszystkie dzieci niezwykle go rozczulały.   
\- W czym mogę pomóc? – spytała grzecznie dziewczyna, co nieco kontrastowało z jej niezbyt schludnym wyglądem i obskurnym otoczeniem. Być może należała do nizin społecznych lub po prostu nie miała łatwego życia, ale wydawała się miła i dobrze wychowana. To powinno ułatwić misję z jaką tu przybyli. A przynajmniej tak się Johnowi wydawało, bo właściwie to nadal nie wiedział co tutaj robią.   
\- Dzień dobry – odparł nieco zakłopotanym głosem Sherlock. Najwyraźniej przyjął taktykę uprzejmego nieznajomego, któremu bez problemu można zaufać. I ta biedna dziewczyna pewnie się na to nabierze – Najmocniej przepraszam, że panią nachodzę, ale jeszcze niedawno mieszkał tu mój ojciec…   
\- Jest pan synem pana Moriarty’ego? – spytała ze zdziwieniem dziewczyna.   
Holmesowi udało się ukryć zmieszanie, ale Johnowi chyba nie poszło to tak dobrze. Sherlock często miewał szalone pomysły, ale przyjaciel nie spodziewał się, że posunie się do czegoś takiego jak podawanie się za psychopatę, który uprzykrzał im życie. Wydawało się to doprawdy niedorzeczne. Chciał jednak wierzyć w to, że detektyw dobrze sobie to wszystko przemyślał i nie wyniknie z tego nic złego. Dlatego też nakazał sobie zachować pełną powagę.   
\- Tak, to ja – odparł hardo Holmes, udając, że poczuł się urażony jej niedowiarstwem.   
\- Najmocniej pana przepraszam – odparła lekko skruszona, poprawiając trzymane na rękach dziecko – Nie mieszkam to zbyt długo, ale słyszałam, że nie utrzymywali panowie kontaktu i po prostu się pana nie spodziewałam.   
Brzmiała tak autentycznie, że chyba nikt nie miałby wątpliwości, że mówiła szczerze. Tylko, że ta jej szczerość i ufność mogą też ściągnąć na nią kłopoty.   
\- Rzeczywiście mój ojciec i ja nie mieliśmy najlepszych relacji – oznajmił przejmującym głosem detektyw – Dopiero niedawno dowiedziałem się, co się stało.   
\- Oh, tak mi przykro – wtrąciła z westchnieniem ich rozmówczyni.   
\- To tylko i wyłącznie moja wina – Sherlock ciągnął łzawe przedstawienie - Bardzo żałuję, że nie zdążyłem się z nim pożegnać, ani pogodzić. Doceniamy coś dopiero wtedy gdy to stracimy, prawda? – zapytał retorycznie, a dziewczyna pokiwała smutno z aprobatą, najwyraźniej sama czegoś takiego doświadczyła – Niestety teraz już nic nie mogę na to poradzić, ale pomyślałem, że może odwiedzę jego mieszkanie. W sumie to się tutaj wychowałem i liczyłem na to, że nikt się jeszcze nie wprowadził i zostały tu jakieś jego rzeczy, które mógłbym zabrać na pamiątkę…   
Dziewczyna musiała być naprawdę wrażliwą osobą, bo wyraźnie dała się nabrać na tę smutną gadkę. A może po prostu Holmes był tak dobrym aktorem. Johnowi ciężko było to jednoznacznie stwierdzić, ale wiedział jedno – jego przyjacielowi udało się osiągnąć zamierzony cel.   
\- Naprawdę panu współczuję, ale niestety nie mam już żadnych rzeczy, które należały do pana Moriarty’ego – odparła szczerze przejęta dziewczyna – Było tego niewiele i wszystko w opłakanym stanie. Przykro mi to mówić, ale pański ojciec żył w naprawdę głębokim ubóstwie. To znaczy nikt tutaj nie jest bogaty, ale to co zastałam w tym mieszkaniu przy przeprowadzce… - urwała, nie wiedząc jak dobrać słowa, aby nie urazić rzeczonego syna wcześniejszego lokatora – Raczej nic z tego nie nadawałoby się na pamiątkę – dokończyła z lekkim zakłopotaniem.   
Sherlock westchnął nieco za bardzo teatralnie, ale dziewczyna chyba nie zwróciła na to uwagi.   
\- No cóż, mówi się trudno. Sam jestem sobie winien – dodał z bladym uśmiechem, jakby chciał pocieszyć swoją rozmówczynię.   
\- Proszę się nie obwiniać – odparła – Czasami to inni ludzie sprawiają, że podejmujemy takie, a nie inne decyzje.   
Chociaż John nie był psychologiem, czuł, że mimo młodego wieku ta dziewczyna naprawdę wiele w życiu przeszła. Wszystko co mówiła, wydawało się takie szczere, że musiała sama mieć podobne doświadczenia. Niewykluczone też, że słyszała od sąsiadów historię Petera Moriarty’ego i jego syna. Wskazywał na to jej współczujący ton, jakim zwracała się do Holmesa.   
\- Chociaż właściwie jest coś, co mogłabym panu dać – odezwała się po chwili ciszy i cofnęła nieco w głąb korytarza.   
Katem oka Watson zauważył jak, dziewczyna sięga do stojącej w korytarzu komody i z górnej szuflady wyciąga niewielki plik kopert.   
\- To kilka listów zaadresowanych do pana ojca – powiedziała, wręczając stosik Sherlockowi – Parę dni temu znalazłam je w skrzynce pocztowej. Sama w sumie nie wiem, czemu ich po prostu nie wyrzuciłam. Może to jakieś przeznaczenie – dodała z lekkim uśmiechem.   
Holmes przejął koperty i przyjrzał się im pobieżnie. John zerknął mu przez ramię. Wydawało się, że nie znajdą tam nic ciekawego – praktycznie same reklamy – ale jedna z kopert wydała się znajoma. Wyglądała zupełnie jak te, które dostała Molly.   
\- Wiem, że to nic osobistego – ciągnęła dziewczyna, aby przerwać nieco krępującą ciszę – Ale pomyślałam, że może chciałby pan to zatrzymać. Mnie i tak to niepotrzebne, więc pewnie wcześniej czy później wylądowałoby w śmietniku.   
Detektyw oderwał na chwilę wzrok od koperty i spojrzał na swoją rozmówczynię.   
\- Dziękuję. Chętnie to zatrzymam.   
Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco i chciała chyba coś jeszcze dodać, ale trzymane przez nią dziecko zaczęło niespodziewanie płakać. Przeprosiła swoich niespodziewanych gości i pożegnała się, tłumacząc, że musi nakarmić synka. Sherlock nawet nie próbował jej zatrzymywać. I tak już chyba nic więcej by im nie powiedziała. A poza tym ważniejsza teraz wydawała się trzymana przez niego w ręku koperta.   
\- Myślisz, że to wiadomość od niego? – spytał John, kiedy drzwi za dziewczyną już się zamknęły.   
\- Przekonajmy się – odparł detektyw, bezzwłocznie otwierając pakunek.   
W środku znalazł tylko kartkę papieru.   
„To nie był dzień, w którym się oficjalnie poznaliśmy, ale to chyba właśnie wtedy zrozumieliście, że wasza Molly nie jest tylko wasza. I tak właściwie to nigdy nie była. Bo ona jest moja. Tylko moja. Nie wolno wam o tym zapomnieć”.   
Obaj wpatrywali się w ten niedługi tekst, próbując zrozumieć, co jego autor chciał im właściwie przekazać. Johnowi pierwszemu przypomniało się o jakiej sytuacji mowa. Rzeczywiście to właśnie wtedy zdali sobie sprawę z tego, że Molly może chcieć także spotykać się nie tylko ze swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. 

 

************************************************************ 

Szesnaście lat wcześniej 

\- Gdzie ona jest? – zapytał Greg, ze zniecierpliwieniem spoglądając na zegarek – Zawsze przychodziła punktualnie.   
John wzruszył tylko ramionami, a Sherlock wydawał się być zupełnie nie zainteresowany całą tą sytuacją. Jakby piętnastominutowe spóźnienie przyjaciółki, która zawsze jest wszędzie przed czasem, nie wzbudzało w nim absolutnie żadnego zaniepokojenia.   
To była ich tradycja od niepamiętnych czasów – spotykali się w drugi piątek każdego miesiąca w pizzerii, prowadzonej przez wujka Grega. Z racji tego pokrewieństwa zawsze dostawali pizzę po mocno obniżonej cenie, a czasami nawet za darmo. Poza tym wujek Bill wykorzystywał ich jako testerów swoich nowych pizzowych pomysłów. Był jednym z tych kucharzy, który nie chcą trzymać się nudnych standardów i uwielbiają eksperymentować. Coraz to nowe połączenia różnych składników okazywały się mniej lub bardziej udane, a czwórka zaprzyjaźnionych nastolatków nigdy nie omieszkała mu wytknąć, jeśli coś niezbyt przypadło im do gustu.   
Dla samych dzieciaków była to z kolei świetna okazja do najedzenia się do syta oraz spędzenia ze sobą czasu. Oczywiście widywali się praktycznie codziennie, ale tutaj mogli oderwać się od szkolnego zgiełku i porozmawiać o wiele przyjemniejszych rzeczach, trochę się powygłupiać i pożartować z wujkiem Billem, który ich wszystkich traktował jak swoich siostrzeńców.   
Zwykle to właśnie Molly najbardziej cieszyła się na te spotkania i już kilka dni wcześniej przypominała o nim chłopakom. Zdziwili się więc, że do tej pory się nie pojawiła. Mieli zasadę, że gdyby komuś coś wypadło to przekładają to na inny dzień. Panna Hooper nie zgłaszała jednak żadnych niedogodności związanych ze standardowym terminem. Dlatego jej przyjaciele naprawdę zaczynali się o nią martwić.   
\- Może coś jej wypadło – zasugerował bez przekonania Watson – Albo zasiedziała się nad książkami. Pani Collins zadała nam ostatnio dużo dodatkowej pracy domowej.   
Pozostała dwójka uznała to tłumaczenie za raczej mało prawdopodobne. Owszem Molly uczyła się pilnie i poświęcała temu mnóstwo wolnego czasu, ale nigdy nie zaniedbywała swoich przyjaciół. Gdyby tylko musiała stanęła by na rzęsach, aby się z nimi spotkać. Zwłaszcza jeśli było to coś tak ważnego jak ich comiesięczne spotkania w pizzerii.   
John zastanawiał się czy podzielić się z przyjaciółmi swoimi spostrzeżeniami co do zachowania Molly w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni. Ze względu na to, że chodzili na dodatkowe zajęcia z biologii, to on teraz spędzał z nią najwięcej czasu. Nie uszło więc jego uwadze, że w pannie Hooper coś się zmieniło. Nie potrafił tego dokładnie zdefiniować, ale zachowywała się trochę tak jakby bujała w obłokach. Zwykle była skupiona na tym co robi i nie pozwalała na to, aby cokolwiek wybiło ją z równowagi. Tymczasem ostatnio wydawała się jakoś dziwnie zamyślona. Łapał ją na tym, jak bezmyślnie wpatrywała się w swoje notatki, przygryzając lekko dolną wargę. Musiała nad czymś intensywnie rozmyślać. Może miała jakieś kłopoty? Wydawało się to jednak mało prawdopodobne. Zawsze była przykładną córką i uczennicą. Jakieś rodzinne sprawy? Spotkał niedawno państwo Hooper i wydawało się, że wszystko między nimi w porządku. A więc o co mogło chodzić? Jedyne co mu przychodziło do głowy to, że się… zakochała. Nie, to kolejny absurd. Przecież jej podoba się Sherlock. Wszyscy o tym wiedzą.   
\- Patrzcie, to chyba ona – Greg wskazał na okno.   
Watson obróci się w tamtą stronę i dostrzegł dwie postacie stojące po drugiej stronie ulicy. Dziewczyna stała tyłem, ale posturą i długimi brązowymi włosami rzeczywiście przypominała Molly. Odrobinę wyższy od niej chłopak był zwrócony do nich twarzą, ale całą swoją uwagę skupiał na dziewczynie. Nachylił się i szepnął jej coś do ucha. Zanim się wyprostował pocałował ją jeszcze w policzek, a potem dość mocno przytulił. Zaczął się oddalać, a dziewczyna stała w miejscu, machając mu na do wiedzenia. Kiedy zniknął jej z pola widzenia, odwróciła się w stronę pizzerii. To była Molly.   
Zanim nie przekroczyła progu budynku, Greg i John nie mogli oderwać od niej wzroku. Nadal nie mogli do końca zrozumieć tego, co przed chwilą zobaczyli. W sumie nie było to nic nadzwyczajnego, ale po prostu nie byli na to przygotowani. Nigdy wcześniej nawet nie przyszło im na myśl, że Molly mogłaby mieć chłopaka. A teraz najwyraźniej go miała.   
\- Cześć! – zawołała radośnie, podchodząc do ich stolika – Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale coś mnie zatrzymało – dodała, siadając na swoim standardowym miejscu obok Johna, a na przeciwko Sherlocka.   
\- Właśnie widzieliśmy – odparł Watson, próbując zachować przyjazny ton.   
\- A więc teraz ten cały Jim jest już ważniejszy do nas, co? – Holmes od razu przeszedł do ataku. Pozostała trójka spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem, chociaż z różnych powodów.   
\- Wiedziałeś o tym? – spytał zdziwiony Greg.   
Sherlock nie odpowiedział. Prychnął coś pod nosem, skrzyżował ręce na piersi i odwrócił wzrok w drugą stronę.  
\- Nikt nie jest od nikogo ważniejszy – Molly ze spokojem odpowiedziała na jego zaczepkę – Po prostu Jim pracuje w ten weekend i nie miałby dla mnie czasu. Zaproponowałam więc, żebyśmy zobaczyli się chociaż na chwilę przed naszym spotkaniem. Straciłam poczucie czasu i odrobinę się spóźniłam. Co w tym złego?   
Mówiła opanowanym głosem, ale John wyczuwał jej zdenerwowanie. Wyraźnie nie spodobała się jej reakcja Sherlocka. Sam również uważał, że przyjaciel troszeczkę przesadził.   
\- Nie, to nic złego – zapewnił ją Watson – Po prostu martwiliśmy się, że cię tak długo nie ma.   
Dalszą dyskusję przerwało przybycie wujka Billa. Zaproponował im jakiś swój nowy wynalazek. Byli tak roztargnieni przez całą tę sytuację, że nie protestowali. Wujek wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak, więc nie zagadywał ich jak to miał w zwyczaju tylko od razu wrócił do kuchni.   
Przez chwilę panowała nieprzyjemna cisza. Sherlock wydawał się być obrażony, a pozostali nie bardzo wiedzieli jaki poruszyć temat. W końcu John doszedł do wniosku, że najlepiej od razu wyjaśnić wszystkie niedomówienia i wątpliwości, aby w przyszłości uniknąć nieporozumień.   
\- A więc… to twój chłopak? – zwrócił się do Molly, której policzki od razu się zaróżowiły.   
\- Niezupełnie – odparła nieśmiało – To znaczy spotykamy się od jakiegoś czasu, ale oficjalnie nie… nie jesteśmy jeszcze parą – dodała lekko zawstydzona.   
John zupełnie nie rozumiał tej niepewności w jej głosie. Przecież to dobrze, że sobie kogoś znalazła. Zwłaszcza, że jej wcześniejsze sygnały wysyłane Holmesowi nie spotkały się z żadną reakcją. Watson martwił się, że przyjaciółka utknie w tym niefortunnym zauroczeniu, ale najwyraźniej niepotrzebnie. Cieszył się, że postanowiła dać szansę komuś innemu.   
\- To świetnie – odparł z uśmiechem, aby dodać jej otuchy – Szkoda tylko, że nie powiedziałaś nam o tym wcześniej. Jeśli zależało ci, żeby się z nim zobaczyć mogliśmy przesunąć nasze spotkanie. Prawda, chłopaki? – zapytał przyjaciół, licząc na to, że go poprą i tym samym pokażą, że wspierają Molly.   
Nic takiego jednak nie nastąpiło. Greg wydawał się nadal nieco oszołomiony tymi nowinami, a Sherlock wciąż miał minę, jakby był obrażony na cały świat. John śmiał zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że w ten sposób nieudolnie próbował zamaskować swoją zazdrość. Która swoją drogą była zupełnie niezrozumiała, skoro przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy ignorował wszelakie sugestie panny Hooper na to, że mogliby być dla siebie kimś więcej niż przyjaciółmi.   
\- Nie, nie moglibyśmy – syknął Holmes, spoglądając w końcu w ich stronę – To nasza tradycja. Nie powinnaś jej łamać ze względu na jakiegoś chłoptasia, którego poznałaś kilka tygodni temu. Nie jest wart zaniedbywania naszej przyjaźni.   
Molly spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem. Myślała, że kiedy Sherlock dowie się, że ona się z kimś spotyka, to się ucieszy. Musiał wiedzieć, że była nim zauroczona, ale skoro nic z tym nie robił, uznała, że nie jest zainteresowany. Ciężko było jej się z tym pogodzić, ale postanowiła już dłużej nie rozpaczać i nie marnować czasu. A skoro Jim akurat pojawił się na horyzoncie, doszła do wniosku, że to świetna okazja, aby zainteresować się kimś innym. Zwłaszcza, że naprawdę jej się podobał i wzajemnie. Tym samym dała sobie spokój z Holmesem. Powinien być zadowolony z tego, że już nie musi znosić jej nieudolnych zalotów, a tymczasem jeszcze miał do niej pretensje.   
\- A od kiedy to jesteś taki sentymentalny, co? – zapytała ostro – Jakoś nie miałeś z ty problemu, kiedy Greg odwołał jedno ze spotkań, bo był umówiony z Amber.   
Nikt nie miał Lestrade’owi tego za złe i Molly nieco źle czuła się z tym, że mu to wytknęła, ale chciała pokazać Sherlockowi, że zachowuje się niesprawiedliwie. Nigdy nie sądziła, że kilkanaście minut spóźnienia może wywołać taką burzę. Przecież nie zrobiła tego specjalnie, a poza tym to żadna zbrodnia. Każdemu mogło się zdarzyć. Czemu więc jej przyjaciel robi z tego takie wielkie halo? Nie może po prostu cieszyć się jej szczęściem?   
\- Nie podoba mi się ten typek – mruknął pod nosem w odpowiedzi.   
\- Nawet go nie znasz – zaczęła się bronić panna Hooper – Jim to naprawdę porządny chłopak.   
Sherlock prychnął.   
\- Widziałaś się z nim kilka razy. To nie jest obiektywna opinia.   
\- Twoja tym bardziej, skoro nawet nie zamieniłeś z nim słowa – odparła stanowczym głosem Molly.   
Atmosfera zrobiła się naprawdę gęsta. John nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio doszło między nimi do jakiejkolwiek scysji. Z reguły byli bardzo zgraną paczką, która jeśli się kłóciła to o błahostki i to zazwyczaj na żarty. Tym razem jednak czuł, że to coś poważniejszego. Molly rzadko kiedy na kogoś naskakiwała, a już na pewno nie na Sherlocka. Zawsze cierpliwie znosiła wszystkie jego fanaberie, nawet jeśli się z nimi nie zgadzała. Holmes natomiast mimo swojej bezpośredniości, przy pannie Hooper zazwyczaj starał się być nieco bardziej taktowny i subtelny. Różnie mu to wychodziło, ale Watson dostrzegał jego starania. Naprawdę musiało mu na niej zależeć. Szkoda tylko, że nie potrafił tego okazać. Teraz jednak Molly postanowiła bronić swoich racji, a Sherlock nie szczędził jej uszczypliwości. John czuł, że nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie i postanowił włączyć się do rozmowy, aby nieco ją załagodzić.   
\- To może byś nas z nim poznała? – zaproponował, zwracając się do przyjaciółki – Bylibyśmy spokojniejsi wiedząc, że spotykasz się z kimś godnym zaufania.   
Dla ich trójki Molly zawsze była niczym młodsza siostra, która w ich poczuciu wymagała wszelkiej troski. Dodatkowo jej drobna postura, niewinność i łagodne uosobienie tylko utwierdzały ich w tym przekonaniu. I tak właśnie się zachowywali – jak starsi bracia, którzy zawsze są gotowi stanąć w jej obronie. Przywykła do tego przez lata, ale czasami było to bardzo męczące. Miała wrażenie, że nie może podejmować własnych decyzji, bo zawsze przynajmniej jeden z nich czyhał gdzieś za rogiem, aby uchronić ją przed złem tego świata. Dlatego też nie chciała od razu mówić im o Jimie. Doskonale wiedziała jak to się skończy – przemaglują go tak, że chłopak się wystraszy i ucieknie, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Jak najdalej od niej i jej przewrażliwionych bodyguardów.   
\- Tak, ja też chętnie bym go poznał – zadeklarował Greg, który zwykle był pierwszy do załatwiania takich spraw, jak ucięcie sobie z kimś pouczającej pogadanki.   
Sherlock nic nie powiedział, dając tym samym do zrozumienia, że nie podziela zdania przyjaciół.   
Molly przygryzła dolna wargę, zastanawiając się czy to, aby na pewno dobry pomysł. Rozumiała, że się o nią martwią, ale czy było tak naprawdę o co? Jim to nie był jakiś przypadkowy facet poznany w klubie, po którym można się spodziewać najgorszego. To naprawdę porządny chłopak – skończył szkołę, ma pracę, jest uroczy i naprawdę dobrze ją traktuje. Czego więc się tu obawiać?   
\- No dobrze, zastanowię się nad tym – odparła, czując na sobie zniecierpliwione spojrzenia Johna i Grega – Porozmawiam też z Jimem, czy nie ma nic przeciwko.   
Na pewno nie będzie miał. Kiedy wspomniała kilka razy o swoich przyjaciołach, był nimi naprawdę zainteresowały. Wręcz dziwił się, że taka niepozorna, cicha dziewczyna zadaje się z aż trzema chłopakami. Dla niej nie było w tym nic zaskakującego, ale dla osób postronnych rzeczywiście mogło wydawać się niecodzienne. Na tej podstawie sądziła, więc że Jim byłaby zainteresowany spotkaniem. To raczej ona miała co do tego obiekcje.   
\- No to sprawa wyjaśniona – ogłosił John, zerkając wymownie na Holmesa, który znów był naburmuszony.   
Chwilę później do ich stolika podszedł wujek Bill z pizzą w rozmiarze XXL. Chociaż kryzys wydawał się zażegnany, przystąpili do konsumpcji w drażniącej ciszy i z nietęgimi minami. Chyba już nic nie uratuje tego wieczoru.   
Watson zastanawiał się tylko czy ta sprzeczka to taka jednorazowa sytuacja, czy pojawienie się w życiu Molly innego chłopka zmieni coś na stałe. Co prawda Greg miał Amber i nie odbiło się to w żaden sposób na ich przyjaźni, ale John czuł, że w tym wypadku będzie inaczej. Panna Hooper była ich oczkiem w głowie i nie pozwolą nikomu jej skrzywdzić. Ten cały Jim nie będzie miał z nimi łatwo. Obawiał się jednak, że jeśli Molly będzie go broniła tak jak dzisiaj, to ich także może czekać ciężkie zdanie. Zakochanym dziewczynom trudno wmówić, że ich ukochany nie jest ideałem. Watson miał tylko nadzieję, że Jim okaże się naprawdę porządnym facetem i nie będą musieli tego robić. 

 

************************************************************ 

Kiedy John wyrwał się z zamyślenia, zastanawiał się jak długo stoją na środku klatki schodowej tego obskurnego budynku, wpatrując się w kartkę trzymaną przez Sherlocka. Miał nadzieję, że nikt ich nie mijał, bo musieli wyglądać co najmniej dziwnie. Powinni jak najszybciej wyjść na zewnątrz.   
\- Odrobinę boję się tego pytania, ale je zadam – zaczął Wtason, kiedy byli już w połowie schodów prowadzących na parter – Skąd wiedział, że ta wiadomość do nas dotrze? Jak mógł przewidzieć, że przyjdziemy tu właśnie dzisiaj, ta dziewczyna będzie w domu i da nam kopertę?   
Naprawdę było to dla niego nieprawdopodobne. Przecież każda z części układanki mogłaby się zmienić z dużym prawdopodobieństwem. A tymczasem liścik trafił do odpowiednich rąk, w odpowiednim czasie. Mimo całej tej absurdalności, to nie mógł być przypadek.   
\- Po pierwsze zadałeś dwa pytania, a nie jedno – odezwał się Holmes, a John tylko przewrócił oczami – Po drugie jego działanie opierało się na obserwacji, a więc czymś, czego ty nigdy nie pojmiesz.   
Watsona nieco zirytowała ta uwaga. Owszem być może nie był tak spostrzegawczy jak jego przyjaciel, ale na pewno też nie był zupełnym ignorantem. Na przykład odczytywanie ludzkich emocji wychodziło mu o wiele lepiej niż Sherlockowi.   
\- Może jednak spróbujesz mi to wytłumaczyć – zaproponował, kiedy znaleźli się już przed budyniem – To naprawdę ważna sprawa, więc chciałbym mieć na nią jak najlepszy ogląd.   
Detektyw westchnął ciężko, jakby matka zagoniła go do znienawidzonych obowiązków domowych.   
\- Przez ostatni tydzień zrobiłem dokładny research na temat Petera Moriarty’ego i jego miejsca zamieszkania. Kręciłem się tutaj kilka razy, dowiedziałem się, że facet nie żyje od kilku miesięcy, a jego lokum wyjęła jakaś młoda kobieta, która wcześniej go nie znała.   
\- Dlatego podałeś się za jego syna – wtrącił się – Ona nie podejrzewała podstępu, a ty mogłeś zdobyć cenne informacje. Sprytne – dodał z uznaniem.   
\- Niestety wychodzi na to, że prawdziwy Jim Moriarty jest jeszcze sprytniejszy – odparł wyprutym z emocji tonem Holmes – Musiał mnie obserwować. Wiedział, co zamierzam i postanowił nas przechytrzyć. Fakt, że nie byłem w tym wszystkim zbyt ostrożny. Skoro jednak wziął nas pod lupę, musimy mieć się na baczności.   
John zastanowił się chwilę nad słowami przyjaciela. Rzeczywiście to chyba było najracjonalniejsze wytłumaczenie tego całego zajścia.   
\- Może to nie on sam cię śledził – zasugerował nagle – Mógł załatwić sobie do tego ludzi.   
\- Niewykluczone – zgodzi się z nim detektyw, zatrzymując przejeżdżającą obok nich taksówkę – Chociaż z tego co pamiętam, wolał działać w pojedynkę.   
Po wsiądnięciu do pojazdu, każdy z nich pogrążył się w swoich myślach. John już wcześniej był zaniepokojony całą tą sytuacją, ale teraz, kiedy okazało się, że prawdopodobnie są pod obserwacją tego psychopaty, przestraszył się już nie na żarty. To nie była tylko jakaś głupia zabawa, mająca na celu przyprawienie ich o zawał serca. To realne zagrożenie, które cierpliwie czyhało na nich za rogiem, aby zaatakować w odpowiednim momencie. Tylko z czego to wynikało? Z zemsty? Po tylu latach? Watson przeczuwał, że kryje się za tym coś więcej.   
\- Powinniśmy się spotkać z Molly i Gregiem – oznajmił nagle, kiedy zorientował się, że nawet nie wie dokąd jadą.   
\- Napisałem już SMS-a do Lestrade’a – odezwał Sherlock – Spotka się z nami u mnie w domu.   
\- A Molly?   
\- Wolałbym jej na razie o tym nie mówić - odparł Holmes, nie patrząc w stronę przyjaciela.   
\- Dlaczego? – zdziwił się John – A co z zasadą, że o wszystkim się nawzajem informujemy?   
Detektyw milczał przez chwilę, jakby szukał w głowie odpowiednich słów tłumaczących jego postępowanie. Najwyraźniej nie łatwo było mu to wytłumaczyć. Watson domyślał się, czym mogło być to spowodowane.   
\- Nie chcę jej dokładać zmartwień – powiedział w końcu – Jeśli się dowie, że liściki nie są kierowane tylko do niej, będzie się upierać, że jeśli przestaniemy jej pomagać, to ten psychopata się od nas odczepi i skupi na niej. A dobrze wiemy, że żaden z nas się na to nie zgodzi. Nie pozwolę na to, żeby on znów ją skrzywdził.   
Mimo powagi tej wypowiedzi, John uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Jego przypuszczenia właśnie się potwierdzały.   
\- Nadal ci na niej zależy – bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał.   
\- A tobie nie? – spytał Sherlock, tym samym unikając jednoznacznej odpowiedzi.   
Watson postanowi nie drążyć tematu. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że jeśli rozmawia się z Holmesem o uczuciach to trzeba dochodzić do prawdy małymi kroczkami. Rzadko kiedy przyznawał się do czegoś wprost, nie składał deklaracji. Chcąc się czegoś dowiedzieć, należało raczej czytać między wierszami.   
Resztę drogi przebyli w ciszy. Taksówka zatrzymała się przy budynku na ulicy Baker Street. Detektyw pierwszy wyskoczył z pojazdu, mrucząc pod nosem, że musi porozmawiać z jakąś panią Hudson. John natomiast bez pośpiechu opuścił samochód, a następnie zapłacił taksówkarzowi. Stanął przed masywnymi drzwiami z prostą plakietką „221B”. Przyglądał się jej przez chwilę, po czym chciał pociągnąć za klamkę i wejść do środka, ale niespodziewanie usłyszał, że ktoś wolał jego imię. I nie był to byle kto. Po drugiej stronie ulicy zauważył Mary pchającą wózek z ich córeczką.   
Głośno wypuścił powietrze. Po prostu cudownie. Co on jej teraz powie? Jeśli nie wymyśli nic sensownego w ciągu najbliższych dziesięciu sekund, pozostaje mu tylko prawda.   
\- Kochanie, co ty tutaj robisz? – spytał ze sztucznym uśmiechem, kiedy żona już do niego podeszła.   
\- Wzięłam małą na spacer – odparła rzeczowo Mary – Ciekawsze pytanie brzmi – co ty tutaj robisz? Z tego co pamiętam, miałeś być w przychodni na zastępstwie.   
Tak właśnie rano wytłumaczył jej swoje wyjście. Teraz chyba już w to nie uwierzy.   
\- Mam wizytę domową – oznajmił, ale bez przekonania w głosie. W głębi duszy wiedział, że jest już na przegranej pozycji.   
\- Bez torby lekarskiej? – spytała poważnym tonem pani Watson – Życzę powodzenia – dodała sarkastycznie, a John doskonale wiedział, że nie ma sensu dalej brnąć w tego typu absurdy.   
\- Ok., powiem ci prawdę, tylko się nie denerwuj – odparł, patrząc w stronę drzwi czy aby przypadkiem Sherlock nie postanowi nagle się w nich pojawić i wszystkiego zepsuć – Pamiętasz jak kiedyś opowiadałem ci o moich przyjaciołach z dzieciństwa? – spytał, a Mary kiwnęła potwierdzająco głową – No, więc… spotkałem ich kilka tygodni temu.   
W rzeczy samej Watson wspomniał, kiedyś swojej żonie o tych ważnych dla niego osobach. Nie było to nic konkretnego. Tylko, że dawno temu byli niemal nierozłączni, a kiedy poszli na studia ich drogi się rozeszły i nigdy więcej nie przecięły. Aż do teraz. Wtedy jednak Mary nie pytała o szczegóły. Sama miała kilka sekretów z czasów młodości, więc nie naciskała czując, że mąż nie chciał o tym rozmawiać.   
\- Całą trójkę? – zapytała z lekkim niedowierzaniem.   
\- Wiem, że to mało prawdopodobne, ale tak właśnie było – odparł, ciesząc się, że skupiła się na tej części, a nie na tej, że ukrywał to przed nią od prawie miesiąca.   
\- To rzeczywiście zaskakujące – potwierdziła – Ale to nadal nie wyjaśnia tego, co tutaj robisz.   
John dobrze znał swoją żonę i wiedział, że to przesłuchanie nie wynika z jej złośliwości. Po prostu mieli zasadę, że jeśli chodzi o bieżące sprawy, to o wszystkim sobie mówią. On jednak ją złamał, więc Mary miała pełne prawo dociekania prawdy. Na jej miejscu pewnie postąpiłby tak samo.   
\- Tutaj – wskazał na drzwi za sobą – mieszka Sherlock. Mamy się tu spotkać z Gregiem i przedyskutować… pewną sprawę – dodał, decydując się na nieco okrojoną prawdę.   
\- A Molly?   
Watson nie zdziwił się, że jego żona zapamiętała imię, które w ciągu ich kilkuletniej znajomości wymienił może ze trzy razy. Zawsze miała dobrą pamięć do tego typu szczegółów.   
\- Tak jakby ta właśnie sprawa dotyczy Molly, więc nie chcemy, aby była obecna przy tej rozmowie.   
Mary spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie, ale nie skomentowała. Wiedziała, że mąż coś przed nią ukrywa, ale to nie było ani miejsce, ani czas na wyciąganie od niego informacji. Był wyraźnie zdenerwowany, a więc nic dobrego z tego by nie wyniknęło.   
Nagle koło nich rozległ się płacz dziecka. Rosie najwyraźniej obudziła się z drzemki i dała o sobie znać. A przeważnie jak zaczęła grymasić, to bardzo ciężko było ją uspokoić. Tak też było tym razem. Po kim ona była tak humorzasta?   
\- Dobra, załatw co masz załatwić. Pogadamy w domu – oznajmiła Mary, po czym obróciła wózek w drugą stronę i ruszyła w dalszą drogę, mając nadzieję, że to nieco uspokoi malucha.   
John wpatrywał się w oddalającą się postać żony, wmawiając sobie w duchu, że zawsze mogło być gorzej. Wiedział jednak, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Będzie jej musiał o wszystkim powiedzieć. No dobrze, może nie o wszystkim, ale zdecydowaną większość. Nie tylko dlatego, że ona będzie tego oczekiwać, ale dlatego, że sam źle czułby się z faktem, że nadal coś przed nią ukrywa.   
Kiedy Mary i Rosie zniknęły za rogiem, na horyzoncie pojawił się Greg. Wysiadł ze swojego, nieco już sfatygowanego samochodu i ruszył w stronę przyjaciela. Watson ucieszył się, że nie doszło do spotkania jego żony z inspektorem. Zapewne wkrótce ono i tak nastąpi, ale póki co nie był na nie gotowy. Chciał najpierw odbudować dobre relacje z przyjaciółmi, a dopiero potem przedstawiać ich swojej ukochanej.   
Lestrade przywitał się z nim zdawkowo, po czym razem ruszyli w stronę drzwi z tabliczką „221B”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej :) Rozdział długi, a więc mam nadzieję, że długo się nim nacieszycie, bo nie mam pojęcia kiedy pojawi się następny. Ostatnio opuściła mnie wena, a poza tym u mnie kwiecień to czas rodzinnych imprez i z czasem też będzie kiepsko... Dlatego też, chociaż czuję się z tym fatalnie, zawieszam opowiadanie na czas nieokreślony. Wiem, że dopiero co zaczęłam je pisać, ale poinformowałam Was na samym początku, że historia tworzona jest na zupełnym spontanie i niestety euforia związana z nowym opowiadaniem opadła o wiele szybciej,niż się spodziewałam. Bardzo Was za to przepraszam, ale nie mam zamiaru pisać na siłę, bo ani ja nie miałabym z tego radochy, męcząc się nad każdym wersem, ani Wy, jeśli rozdziały byłyby marnej jakości. Liczę jednak na to, że wena wkrótce wróci i historia będzie toczyć się dalej :)   
> A póki co jeszcze raz przepraszam i życzę wesołych świąt <3   
> Do napisania :) (oby już niedługo)


End file.
